<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home (I wish you could stay) by Txeknee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806781">Home (I wish you could stay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee'>Txeknee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Exhaustion, FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE, Feels, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I mean it, I will update the tags, I wouldn't say it's that graphic, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Stray Kids, Non-Idol AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Sad Ending, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, This took me TWO YEARS, Violence, Yoonseok - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, as i post more chapters, but please read at your own risk, for reading, for supporting me, minor sope, please read the tags, taekook, thank you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"None of us are immune from life's tragic times." - Unknown</p><p> </p><p>Almost like a bad dream you couldn't wake up from, seven boys find themselves in a rundown shelter full of desperate families ruined by disaster. Disease and death show no mercy, and everyone has lost someone. Growing up together and learning how to survive in the real world, the boys formed a new family, their own family.<br/>To protect each other was all they knew. </p><p>OR</p><p>PLEASE don't let my awful summary discourage you! I spent a really long time on this story and I'm /so tired/. It's a work in progress (editing-wise) but the entire thing is finished!!</p><p> </p><p>© 2020 Txeknee<br/>All rights reserved.<br/>DO NOT REPOST.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GUYS!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS PIECE!!! OH MY GOD??!?!?<br/>It's been a long, horrible, treacherous two years, but I finally did it.<br/>This will be semi-edited as I post the chapters, so please bear with me! </p><p>As always, comments, kudos, etc are SO SO HELPFUL AND APPRECIATED! Thank you so much to everyone who's supported me thus far. I really love you guys. </p><p>Thank you for giving me, GIVING THIS STORY a chance. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Also, happy late birthday, Hobi!! I love you so much! &lt;3<br/>I'm sorry for the way this fic treats you :c</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lone gunshot rang out.</p><p>Across the horizon, birds sent to the sky in a panicked flee for their life as an eerie stillness washed over the wooded terrain.<br/>Somewhere in the thick foliage, a body slammed roughly against the rooted ground. Blood oozed from the gaping hole piercing the skull, staining the leaves and globbing up the surrounding dirt into dark brown pools. The bitter stench of iron and dirt mixed with the smell of oncoming rain.<br/>The forest was silent, as if collectively holding its breath with a racing heart.</p><p>A group of boys had been sent out to become skilled scavengers and hunters. Their training was interrupted by a twig snapping somewhere behind them. Without a second of delay, a sharp ‘thwack’ followed after the sound.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHOO! WHO'S READY FOR A WILD RIDE BECAUSE HERE WE GO!</p><p>Cross-posted on Wattpad and my Amino!</p><p>If you see this story under ANY other name besides mine, PLEASE REPORT THEM. THANK YOU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone gunshot rang out.</p><p>Across the horizon, birds sent to the sky in a panicked flee for their life as an eerie stillness washed over the wooded terrain.<br/><br/>Somewhere in the thick foliage, a body slammed roughly against the rooted ground. Blood oozed from the gaping hole piercing the skull, staining the leaves and globbing up the surrounding dirt into dark brown pools. The bitter stench of iron and dirt mixed with the smell of oncoming rain.<br/><br/>The forest was silent, as if collectively holding its breath with a racing heart.<br/><br/>A group of boys had been sent out to become skilled scavengers and hunters. Their training was interrupted by a twig snapping somewhere behind them. Without a second of delay, a sharp <em> ‘thwack’ </em> followed after the sound.<br/><br/>A rabbit raised its ears and twitches its nose cautiously towards a throwing knife sticking out of a thin tree before scurrying off.<br/><br/>“False alarm.” One boy muttered, slightly disappointed. That rabbit could have meant more food for the night. Another boy grumbled a reply.<br/><br/>“Doesn't matter. Get it together. We can't afford to miss kills.”<br/><br/>"Hey, Yoongi. Let up on him, alright? He's tired."<br/><br/>An eye roll followed by a scoff.<br/><br/>"Yeah? We all are. Tiredness will get you killed. Now, get it together."</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Long forgotten vehicles littered the roads, moss clinging to the rusting structures. The smell of iron mixed with sewage hung in the air. Rogue fires dotted empty alleyways as plastic bags and newspapers blew roughly across the pavement, stopping only to hit mud-clad shoes before tumbling on. Disregarding the trash, the boys stepped inside the destroyed convenience store.<br/><br/>Glass crunched under their feet as one spoke, irritation hanging from his lips. “You honestly think we could find anything of use in here?” Yoongi tsked, earning a sideways glare from Namjoon. “No, but we won’t know unless we try. Now focus, Min.”<br/><br/>The tiny shop had been ransacked long before they got here. They all knew deep down that this place didn’t have what they were looking for. Any food that was there had been exposed and molding for some time, all but inviting roaches to crawl across the floor. Jeongguk kicked a crumpled can across the tan tile, sending a family of rats scurrying under the abandoned old shelves.<br/><br/>“Alright. Three of us will search one half of the place, and three will search the other. Meet back here in five. Got it?” Yoongi snapped, earning grumbled replies as everyone walked away.<br/><br/>Everyone except Hoseok, who was tossing his hunting knife in between his hands absentmindedly, serrated edges catching slightly on the ridges of his fingertips.<br/><br/>“Hoseok! Get moving already.” Yoongi ordered. His friend gave a small smile and a nod, placing the knife back in his belt before getting to work.<br/><br/>Yoongi knew he was too rough on them sometimes, but he also knew what they were like. They get distracted too easily, even if lives were on the line. They simply couldn't afford any more mistakes.<br/><br/>Taehyung, Namjoon, and Seokjin went towards the left while Jeongguk, Jimin, and Hoseok all went right. Taehyung and Namjoon started searching the freezers while Yoongi kept a close guard. Pulling out a bag of food, they inspected it closer and found it was too good to be true. It had black fuzz growing around the edges so they threw it aside. The others each took an aisle to rummage through. Tossing the obvious choices away, like snack cakes writhing with maggots or chips that had turned green and were covered in flies. They decided to look for any canned food to take instead.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, so did everyone else that had ever come through here before them. Luck didn't seem to be in their favor this time.<br/><br/>Realizing he was getting nowhere, Hoseok decided to check a different portion of the shop, and proceeded to wander off alone. Yoongi realized this a few minutes after he had disappeared, so he called out for him. "Hobi?"<br/><br/>There was no answer.<br/><br/>Taehyung and Jeongguk peered out from behind the shelves, Yoongi’s voice catching Namjoon and Seokjin’s attention as well. Jimin looked up then. “Maybe he-“<br/><br/>A thud followed by an inhuman shriek flowed from the back of the store. All six of the boys whipped their heads towards the sound. </p><p>A gunshot rattled the walls.<br/><br/>“Hoseok!” Seokjin called out, sending chills down everyone’s spines. They all clicked into action, dropping what they were doing and ran to the back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriving in seconds that seemed like hours, they desperately tried to shove their way through the door to the other side, but was met head-on with the smell of decay in their nostrils. Hoseok was shaking violently as he leaned heavily against the far wall, his gun pointed towards a body on the floor. </p><p>The boys stood in shock at the sight, nobody daring to move. Yoongi took a deep breath and carefully stepped out from the door frame. In the second it took Yoongi to move one foot, Hoseok had strode across the room, not halting his defensive stance as he secured the gun the best his shaky body would allow, mere inches away from the leader. </p><p>Tears streamed helplessly down Hoseok's face as blood ran down his skin and onto the floor, the sight causing Yoongi to let out a shaky breath. “Calm down, okay? It’s me.” Yoongi raised his hands up next to his head. It was clear he was defenseless right now - and Hoseok knew this, too. </p><p>Yoongi was tantalizingly close, seeing only now how bad his friend’s injuries truly were. Hoseok’s eyes were.. They were wild, flicking from Yoongi to the group of boys standing behind him, back to Yoongi. </p><p>(This wasn't his friend. Not really.)</p><p>The tension in the air was building, like a rubber band about to snap. Yoongi had to think. His only option was to try to get through to him, although Hoseok wouldn’t <em> actually </em>shoot him.. </p><p><em> Right? </em><br/><br/>“Hey, listen. You know me, okay? Remember that time that we went to the market when we were..” Yoongi began droning, telling stories of the past, just hoping that maybe his friend could hear him in there. All Yoongi needed was for his mind to wander back home. </p><p>After a few painful minutes, Hoseok’s grasp on the gun became loose, his pale skin reddening as he started to think about the situation he’d created as Yoongi’s quiet voice seeped into his mind, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked back at the younger boys through blinking eyes.  Color and life started to seep back into them. Hoseok noticed the younger boys were afraid, hidden mostly out of sight as the older ones stood their ground against him, fierce but brave. Protecting them. </p><p>
  <em> From him. </em>
</p><p>Yoongi’s eyes dropped to the lifeless body sprawled out on the floor before slowly drawing back up to Hoseok’s face, doing his best to avoid his friend’s panicked gaze. Yoongi quietly motioned with his hand for someone to come forward slowly. Hoseok's hands slowly let go and he dropped the gun. It went clattering to the floor before he collapsed onto his knees, Namjoon and Jeongguk lunging forward and just barely catching him before he hit the ground with a thud as Yoongi kicked the gun away from him.<br/><br/>“Y-Yoon.. I-” Hoseok tried to speak, the words getting caught in his mouth as he looked up, shame and regret swimming in his eyes as he sobbed. Yoongi wiped a thumb gently across Hoseok's cheek before smiling weakly and nodding to the two boys holding his arms. They carried him away from the scene, the remaining men staying and surveying the area.<br/><br/>Yoongi bent down to examine the body that Hoseok had left behind. She was female, possibly in her early twenties, Yoongi couldn’t tell because she had been infected for a while. It was hard to make out much with black festering skin that fell away in large pieces at the touch of his fingertips. He shifted to get a better view when something caught his eye. Hoseok's knife.<br/><br/>Picking it up and pocketing it for later, he realized that Taehyung, Jimin, and Seokjin were doing their best to control themselves. They had never been in such a stressful situation before, or moreso, one where a close friend was a trigger away from murder.<br/><br/>They held their breath to block out the sour smell and kept their backs turned to the wall to avoid the sight. Gingerly, they looked around for more supplies and a way out, if needed. They had to leave the room periodically to breathe before coming back in, reluctantly. Yoongi wanted to say something about them being immature, but now wasn't the time. He knew deep down that they'd never forget about this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Out in the lobby of the shop, Namjoon was trying desperately to calm Hoseok down, to no avail, while Jeongguk searched for whatever medical supplies were left.<br/><br/>“You have to relax. Okay?” Namjoon talked slowly, hanging his head low. Looking for any sign of reassurance in Hoseok’s face, all he saw was his friend’s frightened eyes. Namjoon sighed and called out, “Find anything yet, Guk?”<br/><br/>"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a second." Jeongguk greedily collected everything that was left in the pharmacy section and shoved it into his bag, leaving out a couple of small gauze pads and a roll of clear scotch tape. It wasn't much, but it was all that he could do for now.<br/><br/>Huffing, he ran back and threw the materials down in front of Hoseok. Namjoon looked up at him, raising his eyebrows.<br/><br/>“Sorry.” Jeongguk smiled sheepishly. “I grabbed what I could find, but this is all there was that would help.” Jeongguk glanced over at Hoseok, who was fidgeting with his fingertips until Namjoon grabbed his hand, gently forcing him to stop.<br/><br/>Namjoon reached for the boxes and began to rip them open with his teeth. Jeongguk widened his eyes at the action before speaking. “Uh, hyung? That isn’t very sanitary, you know?”<br/><br/>Namjoon stopped. He looked at Jeongguk like he had two heads for a moment.<br/><br/>“Do you see anything sanitary around here? Any soap, any water to wash off his wounds or our hands?” Jeongguk sat back at that. He knew that he wasn’t trying to sound snappy, it was just the truth, so he quietly observed the older boy. Hoseok sat silently. He had brought his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped securely around them, staining his jeans a deep red. “I need your arm, bud.” Namjoon reached out, gauze - finally unwrapped - in hand as he waited patiently for Hoseok to comply.<br/><br/>Watery brown eyes looked up at him for a few moments before Hoseok complied and outstretched his arm, revealing the severity of the wound to the other two boys next to him.<br/><br/>A few rows of teeth had penetrated where his thumb was connected to his right hand, and somewhere along the way, a deep slice of a blade had adorned his left forearm. The flesh on his arm had been sliced away cleanly, thick amounts of blood sloshing onto the floor. The wound they <em> were </em> concerned about, however, wasn't too big, but the veins surrounding the area were already darkening due to the infection, turning a deep purple hue. The two boys gulped. Unfortunately, all they could manage to do was stop the bleeding.<br/><br/>Hoseok stayed still and let Namjoon tend to him, much to Namjoon’s liking. His injuries now bandaged, and the bleeding halted, Namjoon realized he probably used more tape than necessary as he sat back and admired his handiwork. Just then, Jimin walked out of the back room, worry swimming in his eyes with a weak smile playing pathetically on his lips.<br/><br/>Namjoon and Jeongguk stood up to meet Jimin halfway, leaving Hoseok to sit on the floor behind them. “What happened?” Jeongguk asked. Jimin only responded to him with a nod in Hoseok's direction and gently shooed him away to the back room with his dainty hand. Reluctantly, Jeongguk shuffled over to collect Hoseok and walked with him clutched at his side back to the large heavy doors as Namjoon stayed, and asked again, each passing second causing his throat to close. “What?” </p><p>Jimin glanced around, a frown on his lips as he got really close to Namjoon. Sighing, he whispered quietly, “He.. He killed her, Joonie.”</p><p>“Jimin, what? What are you-”</p><p>“His sister. Hoseok-hyung killed his sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before he could fully glance at the younger boy, he felt soft lips press tenderly into his cheek, right below his eye. It was short, sweet. And as soon as the new warmth had found his skin, it was gone. Hoseok lingered for a moment, parted his lips as if to say something but didn’t. He pulled away then, a knowing glimmer in his eyes as he stared at Yoongi. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung looked outside. Somehow, they had lost track of time by so much that now night was starting to fall. He tried to radio in for help back at base, or to just let them know they were here. No response. Sighing, Taehyung left the room to retrieve the others, assuming that Jimin had relayed the message to the remaining two members. Approaching Namjoon, Taehyung noted his solemn expression. As if he was reading his mind, Namjoon spoke up first, his voice unsure.<br/><br/>“Tae, his sister? Wha- I mean. What the actual fuck? What are we supposed to do with him now? And have you seen his arm?” Namjoon gulped. "What if we can't help him? What if he lashes out? What if he doesn’t mak-" Taehyung clamped his hand roughly over Namjoon’s mouth, narrowing his eyes at him, his voice low. “Don’t. You. <em> Dare. </em> ”<br/><br/>The two were interrupted by Yoongi and Jeongguk walking out of the back room, their hands stained burgundy but trying to ignore the sticky feeling on their fingertips. </p><p>“We gotta move.” Yoongi deadpanned, barely acknowledging the group. “I’m gonna get Hoseok. Grab what you can. We leave in five.” Wiping his hands on his pants, he turned back to the room, leaving Jeongguk behind to help clean up.<br/><br/>Collectively, despite tearing the place upside down, they could only scrounge up enough food for about two days, maybe three if the rationing was strict enough. Since there were seven of them, it was going to be tough. Water was a different story entirely. When Yoongi returned, he had Hoseok under his arm, Seokjin and Jimin trailing behind. Jimin was carrying two packs - presumably his and Hoseok’s. "It's time to go. Nothing's getting done with us sitting around." Yoongi said sternly. The boys nodded and hopped up, snagging their belongings as they followed the leader out of the convenience store and into the slow setting darkness.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Soon enough, they staggered into a neighbourhood. The fog began to roll in, blanketing the ground and turning everything in sight to a light grey haze. As the seconds ticked by into minutes, the fog got thicker and soon, they came onto a tiny house. Temporary relief washed over the group. From the outside, it was as if nobody had ever even left. The siding wasn’t covered in dirt or ash, the paint wasn’t chipping, the windows - besides being boarded up - were still in one piece.<br/><br/>Yoongi could sense the weird atmosphere. This place was too quiet, too clean. “Jin.” Handing Hoseok off to him, Yoongi took Namjoon and Jeongguk inside the house with him to see if the coast was clear. Time ticked by before Namjoon came back out and nodded, the group scurrying inside the building. Seokjin laid Hoseok down on the dusty couch that had been tucked away in the corner of the room as Jimin set down their belongings. Handing Seokjin a pistol and throwing a new package of gauze at him, Jimin nodded and proceeded to search for Yoongi and Jeongguk to find out what the plan was.<br/><br/>Taking this time alone, Seokjin tried to get answers out of Hoseok while he gently changed the dressing on his arm and hand, scanning silently for other wounds or bites, just in case. When he didn't find anything, Seokjin breathed a sigh of relief and spoke up.<br/><br/>“Hoseok, uhh..” He didn’t know how to start, exactly. “Are you.. Are you doing any better now?” Hoseok blinked a few times, looking at Seokjin. Anger flashed behind his eyes, but it was mixed with something akin to.. Sadness? Bitterness? Having already checked and re-wrapped his hand, he turned his attention to Hoseok’s forearm. While he worked diligently, Seokjin tried again, less confident than the first time. “Hobi?”<br/><br/>Seokjin looked up at his friend, only to be met with a tear-soaked face and a runny nose. The awkwardness and tension refused to break, so Seokjin hurriedly finished cleaning and stood up. He decided that it was better not to pry. He’ll tell him when he’s ready, that's all. As Jin started to walk away, he heard a small voice speak, barely audible between the sniffles, even in the silence.<br/><br/>“She’s gone.. isn’t she, Jin?”<br/><br/>Seokjin stopped and turned around to look at him. He swears his heart broke just by looking at his friend, then. Sitting in a corner on some stranger's old dirty couch, curled into a ball; all bloody and bruised. Jin tsked and walked over to him, trying not to break down as he wrapped his arms around him. Hoseok spoke again.<br/><br/>“I haven’t seen her since..” He closed his eyes tightly. “Jin, I..” His voice cracked as he looked down at his wounds, fingertips grazing over the bandages. “I killed her..”<br/><br/>Jin didn't respond to his friend’s hushed cries of despair as he began to rock their bodies back and forth in an attempt to shush him. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing it, but just when Seokjin thought Hoseok had settled down, he heard a whisper.<br/><br/>“It should have been me.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/><br/>Upstairs, Taehyung and Jeongguk were tasked with barricading any way a potential threat could enter without one of them knowing, while Namjoon and Jimin continued making sure the rest of the building was all clear. Satisfied with the results so far, Yoongi walked downstairs to find Seokjin and to check on Hoseok, but was met with an empty space and no sign of either one of them.<br/><br/>Slightly alarmed, Yoongi went to the first bedroom on the main floor. “Jin?” He knew they couldn’t have gotten very far. “Hoseok?” </p><p>His calls echoed throughout the house as his fear started to climb, causing him to blast through every door, the others stopping what they were doing to look quizzically down the hallway at their leader.<br/><br/>Paying them no mind, Yoongi swung open the last door to find Hoseok laying on the floor of a bedroom. (From the looks of it, it was probably a child's room.) Hoseok had his back towards him, facing the large French windows, blue moonlight draping over his delicate figure as he breathed, ragged and heavy and too painful for him to watch.<br/><br/>Cursing under his ragged breath, Yoongi decided now wasn’t the time to talk to the younger boy and tried to turn around to leave when the floor creaked beneath him, signalling his presence. “Shi-”<br/><br/>Hoseok hummed, twisting his back to look towards the door. “Yoongi.” Yoongi could almost feel the smile playing on Hoseok’s lips as he lifted a trembling hand up, waving him over to sit next to him.<br/><br/>Awkwardly, Yoongi walked in and sat down on the dusty floorboards, crossing his legs. From where he sat, Yoongi noted that Hoseok’s eyes had darkened, making them look more sunken in. His cheeks and jaw were more defined. </p><p>As Hoseok laid next to him, Yoongi couldn't help but stare at the long black streaks that snaked up from underneath the gauze, an obvious contrast against his ghostly skin. Yoongi gulped audibly. </p><p><em> Infection. </em><br/><br/>The word twisted and etched itself into his mind, rooted deep in his thoughts and refused to let go. It echoed behind his eyelids when he closed them to take a calming breath. He may be the leader of this group, but he knew he had been careless, naïve even. Thinking that one of his own would never get hurt. Thinking that they were somehow <em> immune </em> to the dangers of the world, to the disease. <em> Stupid! </em><br/><br/>Trying his best to appear normal and not like he had just been running around frantically searching for him, Yoongi looked over at Hoseok carefully. “What’re you doing in here? You know you shouldn’t wander off like that.” He tried to sound stern, but it came out breathy, strained.</p><p>“Just thinking.”<br/><br/>Yoongi eyed Hoseok suspiciously, but he didn't comment on how incredibly sad his friend looked. “You know..” Yoongi fiddled slightly with his thumbs. “I <em> am </em> your hyung. You should respect me more.”<br/><br/>This earned a small airy chuckle on Hoseok’s part. “Aish, <em> Min Yoongi. </em> So demanding.” He glanced up with a devilish smile, a knowing glint in his eyes as he winked. “You’ve loved me for years. A perk of that fact is getting to use your name whenever.. I.. Want." He punctuated the last few words with light taps on Yoongi's nose. “Besides, you’ve even told me once before that you like when I call you by your name.”<br/><br/>The boys shared a look, warm and kind. Hoseok had adored the elder ever since Yoongi 'accidentally' over-shared his devastating crush on him one night when the two of them had one too many drinks, so Hoseok made it his job to never let Yoongi forget what the others didn’t even know. Although, the others aren’t dumb. They like to poke fun at him for how weak he is for Hoseok, anyway. </p><p>“You’re okay, though?" Hoseok replied with a small 'mhm' as Yoongi continued. "Well. As long as you’re sure. Do you know where Jin is?”<br/><br/>As if on cue, Seokjin’s shrieks erupted up the stairs - which <em> would </em>have been cause for concern, had it not been followed by the three youngest members' howling laughter. Yoongi sighed exasperatedly and pat Hoseok's leg before standing, walking slowly towards the door. “Okay, well, someone will be back in a few minutes to help you to bed, okay?” Yoongi’s response from the younger was a small ‘okay.’</p><p>Walking towards the door, Yoongi glanced at Hoseok one last time before deciding he should just<em> say something </em>already. “Hoseok?”</p><p>Startling a bit, probably thinking the older boy had already left, the younger replied. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m, uhh… I’m really sorry. About all of this, about you, about your sis-” Yoongi closed his eyes as tight as he could, started to count to ten silently to try and calm his heart that was beating so fast it<em> hurt </em>. There was rustling somewhere in front of him, so close he could feel breathing, a little laboured but calm. A light brush of cinnamon reached him, somehow. </p><p>Yoongi continued despite his throat feeling dry, despite the tears he couldn’t feel streaming down his face. “I’m sorry I let the group wander too far from base. I wasn’t thinking clearly, I just wanted the clan to be <em>proud of me</em> and I-I was supposed to <em>protect</em> you guys and you got hurt because of me and-” </p><p>Yoongi opened his eyes and reached out to take Hoseok’s bandaged hand in his larger one as he trailed a trembling thumb over it. He could hear how Hoseok’s breathing hitched slightly at the added pressure but he didn’t pull away. Yoongi hoped in some selfish way, somehow his touch alone could heal his friend. But that’s all he was; <em> selfish. Stupid and selfish.  </em></p><p>Another sigh. Here he was, making the situation about himself again, when Hoseok was sick and hurt in front of him. He knows that Hoseok didn’t have to forgive him, he knows that. Why would he? He deserved a better leader. <em> A better friend. </em></p><p>Turning away, wanting to burst at the seams with guilt as soon as possible, a hand grazed Yoongi’s shoulder, stopping him from leaving. Before he could fully glance at the younger boy, he felt soft lips press tenderly into his cheek, right below his eye. It was short, sweet. And as soon as the new warmth had found his skin, it was gone. Hoseok lingered for a moment, parted his lips as if to say something but didn’t. He pulled away then, a knowing glimmer in his eyes as he stared at Yoongi. </p><p>Thankfully, Hoseok radiated understanding. He wasn’t angry with him. Not even in the slightest, Yoongi could tell even with the lack of words. So with one last longing glance, Hoseok pushed Yoongi to the hallway, shutting the door behind him with a shy ‘goodnight, hyung.’ </p><p>Yoongi stifled a laugh and quickly wiped his face of tears, heading to the commotion upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Approaching the room, laughter and playful angry screams were muffled by the large heavy door. Opening it, Yoongi didn’t know how to begin to react.<br/><br/>Namjoon and Jimin were curled into each other in the corner, tears threatening to stream down their faces from laughing so hard at a very distraught Seokjin, yelling curses as a mischievous-looking Taehyung and Jeongguk toyed with him, showing no signs of letting up anytime soon.<br/><br/>If you didn’t know any better, you would almost think that they were just a bunch of normal boys. Just a group of close childhood friends instead of a group of skilled hunters in the remnants of an apocalypse.<br/><br/>Yoongi cleared his throat, five heads whipping in his direction. "What's going on in here?"<br/><br/>Seokjin, Taehyung and Jeongguk all started talking at once, voices overlapping and volume increasing by the second.<br/><br/>"He said that I-"<br/><br/>"-He started it!"<br/><br/>"I walked in and they just-"<br/><br/>"-Hyung!"<br/><br/>"What?!"<br/><br/>“Calm down!"<br/><br/>Jeongguk and Taehyung stopped, looking at each other and then at Seokjin still fuming in the corner. A small smile broke out on Yoongi's face. Jimin scoffed, Taehyung standing behind them, arms draped over his friend's shoulders.<br/><br/>“Calm down? Hyung, you know that we're fun to be around.”<br/><br/>Yoongi made a face of pondering for a moment and just shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Isn't it past your bedtime?"<br/><br/>Jimin looked appalled, one hand shot up to cover his chest and one to cover his mouth in shock. "Hyung!"<br/><br/>This earned some stifled giggles from Namjoon. Suddenly, all memory of the banter from before was forgotten as Taehyung raced out of the room, howls of giggles echoing through the hall as Jimin and Jeongguk followed closely behind him with heavy footsteps. Yoongi watched in wonder. It pained him to know the youngest members had to deal with this life of fear, but he was glad they still had a sense of childhood innocence. Jin would say, <em> “It’s called duality, Min. They may look cute and soft, but they could kill 20 people in the blink of an eye. If they wanted to, that is. They’re not killers, but they’ve been forced to be.” </em><br/><br/>Seokjin was the next to leave, less enthusiastic but still followed by Namjoon. Once the door slid shut, Yoongi ran a hand through dark black hair as his eyes slipped closed. He’s not sure how much time had passed, but it felt like one deep exhale later, and there was a frantic knock at the door, a scared looking Taehyung came rushing in after, bowing and apologizing as he tripped over his stuttering words.<br/><br/>“Sorry, sir. There’s, uh.. Infected inside the building.” Taehyung was trembling. Yoongi shot up, eyes too wide as the younger boy continued, wringing his hands together nervously. </p><p><br/>"A-and, uh.. we can't find Hoseok-hyung anywhere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm posting this because I just my album yesterday! Unfortunately, it wasn't the version I wanted, but that's okay, too! The songs are so great and the colours are so pretty!! ;-; </p><p>I'm also posting this after BTSxFallon last night AND BEFORE BTSxCorden AND BTSCarpoolKaraoke BECOMES A REAL THING OMGOMGOMG !!!! It's been a pretty good last few days, guys. </p><p>As always, if you made it to the end, thank you from the bottom of my heart. ily &lt;3 Still no regular update times, but I think I may post a new chapter every few days or so? I'm still working it out, ope-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pungent smell hit their nose, iron mixed with the dusty scent from the rest of the house. Yoongi had an idea, but he didn't like it. "Jimin." <br/>Big watery eyes looked up at him, frightful but trying so hard to be strong. Yoongi swallowed down his fear and hoped this would work. "I want you to go upstairs. Lock the door-"</p><p>"Hyung, please! I can help you-"</p><p>"-And no matter what you hear, stay up there. Okay?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI: Updates will be every week or so (give or take a few days, if I get antsy!) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi moved so fast, he could almost swear it was all a dream. Outrage and fear for his team traded places with worry as he made his way towards the main room. Seokjin had set up in front of the couch, while Jeongguk and Jimin were close by, sharpening and prepping their weapons. Namjoon had taken it upon himself to patrol the rooms while Taehyung retrieved Yoongi from upstairs. Yoongi could feel his skin starting to itch. He was burning with rage that clouded out all of his rational thoughts, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he snapped. “Who was on scouting duty?!”<br/><br/>The words turned to venom as they came from his mouth. A few seconds passed, and nobody spoke up. “God damn it! I asked you a question! Whose job was it to check all of the rooms when we got here?!”<br/><br/>Yoongi looked around at his friends, his <em>team</em>. He noticed the scared glances that they shared, could tell exactly whose job it’d been, but he was waiting to see if they would speak up. And surprisingly, they did. "I-I was.. Sir."<br/><br/>Jimin raised his voice gradually, like a petrified child in a classroom. Yoongi nodded and waited. Everyone knew that there were two scouters and Yoongi was growing impatient. They didn't have all day to wait for someone to confess. But he also knew that he was lying. “Jimin. Why are you covering for them?” </p><p>"S-sir?" </p><p>"I know I didn't assign you to check there earlier. That's a fact." He bore his eyes into everyone individually and when he got to Namjoon, the two shared a look like they both knew. They both <em> knew. </em>But Namjoon never spoke up.  And neither did Jeongguk. Yoongi clicked his tongue. He’ll deal with them later. Nonetheless, they had infected that they had to deal with right now. <em> And they’re missing a man. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “Jimin, we’ll talk later. And <em> whoever </em> else was with him, shame. It’s your job to make sure the area is safe and secure for the team and if you couldn't handle that, then what good are you to m-”<br/><br/>“Maybe if you had been even <em> slightly </em> better of a leader, Hoseok wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.” During his rant, Namjoon found the confidence to speak up, a rather bored expression on his face as he stared down the stairway for infected. Yoongi stopped, and the rest of the boys sucked in a breath. “ <em> What </em>.. Did you just say to me, Kim?” </p><p>Namjoon went to repeat himself, but Yoongi was on him in a second. Faster than you could blink, the two went from the middle of the room, to Yoongi shoving him against the nearest wall, pressing long bony fingers into his throat. “You’d do well to remember <em> I </em> am in charge here! Because of your negligence, you’ve placed all of us in danger!”<br/><br/>Jeongguk flinched at Yoongi's words, clearly on the verge of tears when Jimin spoke again. "Uhh.. Actually.." He stopped. Yoongi looked harshly towards him then, waiting for him to continue. "You, uhh, <em> you </em> actually.. Distracted us earlier so I guess we didn't check.. Every room?"<br/><br/>Yoongi looked around at the others, Namjoon's pulse beating frantically under his grip, but the stern gaze never leaving his friend's face. Everyone looked nervous, but they seemed to agree with Jimin. This <em> had </em> been his fault.<br/><br/>He could feel his body relaxing, knowing they were right. He had been rushing them. He doesn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Before Yoongi could vocalize an apology to everyone - especially Namjoon - there was a loud burst from the basement door. The infected were now inside the house and it was only a matter of time before the scent of flesh and blood lingered. They had to grab their things and move out. <em> Now. </em><br/><br/>Yoongi went to barking orders and rushing to get everyone out safely. “Seokjin, you take this one and the two younger ones, go out the back and meet us in the street, okay? I have to find Hoseok.” Seokjin nodded, the tension never leaving his face as he grabbed his things and ushered Taehyung, Jeongguk, and Namjoon out of the side with him. Once they disappeared, Yoongi finished grabbing his weapons and his pack. Jimin helped him gather up supplies and they made their way towards the front of the house. Right as Jimin reached the door, infected rushed towards them, knocking them back. </p><p>Slamming the door closed, Yoongi could have sworn he caught Seokjin's panicked eyes for a split second. Heart racing, blood burning and the need to protect his friends fueling him, Yoongi went into overdrive. The basement door cracked, broken wood splintering decayed flesh as arms forced their way through punched holes, revealing even more of the undead than they could have ever been prepared for.</p><p>A pungent smell hit their nose, iron mixed with the dusty scent from the rest of the house. Yoongi had an idea, but he didn't like it. "Jimin." Big watery eyes looked up at him, frightful but trying <em> so hard </em> to be strong. Yoongi swallowed down his fear and hoped this would work. "I want you to go upstairs. Lock the door-"<br/><br/>"Hyung, please! I can help you-"<br/><br/>"-And no matter what you hear, stay up there. Okay?"<br/><br/>"You don't have to do this alone! Please!" A hideous laugh escaped from an unknown mouth somewhere in the basement. The grind of claws shredding old boards swirled up the staircase towards them, getting closer and making them a little sick with worry. "<em> Jimin. </em> "<br/><br/>Jimin stopped. The tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the older boy. His lip quivered, but before he could say anything, the rest of the door disintegrated into shards. "Jimin, <em> please. </em> Go. Go!"<br/><br/>Jimin sniffled and hurried down the hall, legs going as fast as they could while two full packs and a gun. The last thing Yoongi saw was Jimin's final glance over his shoulder. <em>He was counting on him right now. </em><br/><br/>Yoongi looked down to his gun, a small slightly rusted pistol. Checking the ammo, he only had three shots left. He'd sent the rest of it upstairs with Jimin. The first infected popped its head around the corner. Sluggish at first, until it caught wind of <em> human </em> in the vicinity and it seemed to know immediately where he was. Yoongi sat pressed up against an inner wall. Holding the gun in one hand, his other hand gripping his wrist to steady him, he waited. A low growl rolled out of its throat, gurgling and disgusting. He raised the gun and was about to pull the trigger when something beat him to it.<br/><br/>A bullet shot through the wall and straight into its forehead. Looking over, the exit hole from the bullet was about a foot or two from where he was sitting. Then another rang out, knocking down the next infected. And then the next one. It was then that only one thing went through his head. <em> Jin and the others. </em> They were watching him. It was about that time that Yoongi realized that the boy upstairs didn’t know what was happening, probably only worried about all the sudden gunfire. But he couldn't just run through the war zone that had started up to go and reassure him. He had a mission to finish right now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Upstairs, Jimin paced the room frantically he dug himself into a mental pit of despair. The second the gun had gone off, Jimin was ready to bolt downstairs to help, but stopped himself just barely. Tugging roughly at his hair, Jimin could only pace and wait and hope that Yoongi was okay, that he would find Hoseok and- </p><p>With every bullet Jimin heard, he pulled a little harder on his head, his cries a little more frantic with each passing second. It had been approximately six minutes since the last shot. The house seemed quiet and still enough, and Jimin was starting to get frustrated. Stress and patience was not a friendly combo.<br/><br/><em> What if he's bleeding out down there? </em> Jimin thought to himself bitterly. <em> What if he needs help, or what if he- </em><br/><br/>The door to the left of the room thuds violently in its hinges. Jimin turned his head, neck twisting towards the alarming sound. A few more thuds pound from the other side. He didn’t dare move. The air around him had just begun to settle when a voice shattered the newfound silence. “Park Jimin! You better open this goddamn door right now!"<br/><br/>Jimin scurried to the door and opened it just a crack, then fully upon seeing a familiar face. "Jin-hyung?!"<br/><br/>Seokjin scrambled inside first, dusting himself off, followed by Namjoon. Taehyung and Jeongguk trailed behind them, rifles in hand and fully covered in mud. They must have been doing some scouting. "Wha-where's Yoongi? We jus-"<br/><br/>"Yoongi's downstairs.." Jin grimaced. "Somewhere. Taehyung got a few of those things when they got too close to him, but when we breached the front door to come get you, he was gone."</p><p>“And Hoseok-hyung?” Jimin looked up, face scrunched up with worry. Seokjin wiped his hands off onto his tattered hoodie, smearing some blood that Jimin hadn't noticed at first across the light cotton. Taehyung did the same, while Jeongguk seemed more or less unfazed by a little bit of dirt on his skin.<br/><br/>"I don’t know. Couldn’t find him either.”</p><p>“So what now? We can't just leave him downstairs?"<br/><br/>"No. We'll look for him. We can't stay for long, but we are <em> not </em> abandoning him. Okay?"<br/><br/>Jimin nodded and glanced at the boys. Seokjin began tuning a couple of radio communicators to the same station, handing one to the pair of younger boys as he gave the word to take themselves to a secure place for the time being. Both of them were to stand guard and wait for them to return.  Or to leave them behind if they didn't make it out in 20 minutes. Not enthusiastic about the plan, Taehyung and Jeongguk quickly slid past the door. As soon as the scuttling of their feet couldn't be heard anymore, Seokjin shoved the other radio into Jimin's hand, and nodded. The first thought in his head was to try and signal Yoongi. "H-Hyung? Can you hear me?"<br/><br/>No response. "Yoongi? I-It's Jimin. Seokjin and Namjoon-hyung are here, too." </p><p>The call was met only with static. Jimin sighed and noticed that Seokjin was beginning to get antsy. Grabbing the radio, Seokjin proceeded to contact the other two boys who'd just left. "Guk? Tae?" A few seconds go by. White noise and dread fills the air around them.</p><p>Groaning and pacing the room back and forth, Jin ran long nail-bitten fingers through his hair, Namjoon quick to be by his side and try to console him. Shoving Namjoon away, Seokjin cried out. "The thing's gotta be busted!"<br/><br/>Jimin knew what he was doing, whether he meant to or not. Seokjin was putting himself into Yoongi's shoes, trying to see things like a leader would. Or rather, stressing about every possible outcome to present and future situations. Surprisingly, Namjoon is the one to speak. "We've got no choice."<br/><br/>Jimin raises his eyebrow as Seokjin stops his infernal pacing.<br/><br/>Namjoon bent down and picked up a crowbar that had been left in the corner of the room, stashed away behind a door frame as he continued talking. "We're gonna have to go find Yoongi ourselves. And the others, too. Nothing is getting done with us standing here and worrying."<br/><br/>Namjoon crosses the room in an instant, long legs carrying him faster than any other human, it seems. When Seokjin and Jimin don't move, Namjoon speaks again, more insistent, more stern.  <em> A born leader in disguise. </em><br/><br/>"You two coming? We have a job to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in the process of moving everything I've ever known and loved from a storage unit into a house that isn't really my home by myself, so I'm super stressed, and tired, and just.. :c but this story is keeping me going, knowing that there is /at least/ one person that's waiting for a new update keeps me going so.. Thank you. Truly. </p><p>I don't know what I would do without you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was truly the epitome of a spook house. Old shelves full of children’s toys and little nooks of destroyed books and dollhouses. Family pictures thrown everywhere. It had clearly been a storage area at one time, but for now, playing detective would have to wait. Not the time for games. Off in a faraway corner, something clattered to the concrete floor. Seokjin stopped, Namjoon not far behind him. Jimin held a hand out to stop the two older boys from approaching as he walked towards the noise. Voice wavering a bit, Jimin called out. “Y-Yoongi-hyung..? Hoseok?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the story starts to get kinda rocky? I beg you, PLEASE tell me if I need to clarify/reword anything because I have read this story so, so many times and I just can't read it word-for-word anymore without making my head hurt :c</p><p>So yes. Please. If something doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll edit it more, and if you have questions, feel free to ask! I've tried to read and edit each chapter before posting, but sometimes mistakes slip through the cracks. Please understand. Thank you. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yoongi sat, back against the wall and dead bodies strewn all around him on the floor in front of him, he could only feel his heart racing. His head was pounding, but he needed to keep moving. This wasn’t about him. It never was, but right now especially. His team needed him, Hoseok needed him and here he was, sulking and crying about pain. <em> Weak.  </em></p><p>Throwing a shaky hand out to the wall, Yoongi forced himself to stand on wobbly legs, pain shooting down his calf. Glancing down, his jeans had been sliced open and there was a gash bleeding profusely. He must have been cut during the fight or something. It didn’t really hurt right now, but he knew that as soon as the adrenaline wore off, it was hell to pay. Trying his best to hurry, but with each step becoming increasingly slower, he decided to try and call out. “Hobi? Can you hear me?”</p><p>He walked a few feet before falling to his knees. He tried again. “Hobi?”</p><p>“Yoongi..” It was weak, tired. And coming from the basement. </p><p>
  <em> Great. The fucking basement. Of course, it had to be the basement. </em>
</p><p>“Hobi? You down there?” Yoongi called towards the door. He waited for a response as long as he could, but ultimately, he strained and groaned and hauled himself back up on his feet and made his way carefully down the stairs to the cellar. It was dark and dank, and gross. Cobwebs and musky water everywhere. Mold growing on old wood and cracked cement floors. He regretted not having thought to keep a flashlight for himself because he couldn’t see three feet in front of him, so he called out one last time. “Hoseok?”</p><p>“I’m over here, hyung. Follow my voice.” </p><p>Yoongi heard him call from his left, somehow in a corner darker than the room as a whole. Thankfully though, as Yoongi approached, his eyes began to adjust and he could barely make out Hoseok’s features. </p><p>“Oh, thank the gods.” Yoongi exclaimed rather loudly, Hoseok rushing to shush him as the older boy plopped down next to him on the ground. Hoseok gasped at the wound and moved quickly to tend to him. Yoongi just chuckled lightly and grabbed his hand. If Hoseok had been able to see his face, he would have laughed but instead, Yoongi just said, “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“But hyung, you’re hurt!”</p><p>“No, I-”</p><p>“Yoongi? Hoseok?!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weapons in hand, the three boys crept downstairs to see if they could find and retrieve their missing members. Namjoon was the one to stumble across a large wooden door with a dark handprint wiped across the edge of it. Had Yoongi been injured? He shook his head and tried not to think of it. Namjoon visibly shuddered. “Joonie? You good?"</p><p>“Yeah, I..” Seokjin watched as Namjoon walked over to the mark, hand wanting to reach out to touch it, but he didn't. He's not stupid. "Yeah. I'm okay." Not really believing him, Seokjin nodded and turned around to be met with Jimin staring down the dark stairway that led to the basement. <br/><br/><em> Of course, </em>it had to be the basement. <br/><br/>Sirens are going off in Namjoon's head as he watched Jimin and Seokjin approach the door. Finally, his instincts kick in, and his body syncs with the panic in his mind as he surges forward and grips both boys tightly by their wrists. They both hiss as the force is too much, but Namjoon hushes them. "You guys can't go. It.. It could be dangerous down there." Jin shook his head, pulling gently against Namjoon's tough grip as he tried to pry his hand out. "Joonie, sweetie. Yoongi <em>could also </em>be in danger. You know that, right?" A huff. Namjoon's shoulders sank. "Yeah.. I know. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish again, I-" <br/><br/>"Namjoon." He stopped mumbling and looked up. Watched as Seokjin placed his hand on Namjoon's, squeezing it gently, warmly as a friend would do for comfort. Seokjin seemed to know what Namjoon was trying to say, but he didn't speak. </p><p>"Let's just go, yeah?"</p><p><br/><br/><br/>It was truly the epitome of a spook house. Old shelves were full of children’s toys and little nooks of destroyed books and dollhouses. Family pictures thrown everywhere. It had clearly been a storage area at one time, but for now, playing detective would have to wait. Not the time for games. Off in a faraway corner, something clattered to the concrete floor. Seokjin stopped, Namjoon not far behind him. Jimin held a hand out to stop the two older boys from approaching as he walked towards the noise. Voice wavering a bit, Jimin called out. “Y-Yoongi-hyung..? Hoseok?” <br/><br/>A low groan. Jimin stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Seokjin through the darkness as best he could and was met with a confused, worried nod. Jimin looked back into the corner, could hear heavy breathing coming from behind the metal shelf that scaled its way from the cold floor to the ceiling. Jimin grabbed his gun, readied it, and rounded the corner. Shaky hands and fingers gripped tight on the trigger, pointed straight at none other than… Yoongi. <br/><br/>“It’s Yoongi! He’s… I think he got hurt.” <br/><br/>The two older boys rushed over and sure enough, they could see the darkened concrete underneath Yoongi’s left leg. They couldn’t tell if it was fatal or if it even was a bite because it was so dark. They can check later, so they began to scoop up the wounded boy on the ground, groans of pain and curses falling from his mouth. It was once Yoongi ‘stood’ – with the help of Namjoon – that he revealed Hoseok tucked further away in the corner behind him. Seokjin almost screamed, not expecting another <em>person </em>to be back there, too. “Hoseok?!”</p><p>This set off Namjoon and Jimin, the two almost reeling with fear, shock, and worry. It had been a few hours now that they had lost contact with him, out of the blue and here he was, okay and alive and with Yoongi. Trying to take some of the heat off of Hoseok for the time being, Yoongi spoke up. “So where are the others? Are they okay?”<br/><br/>Seokjin decided that he could probably take any reprimands the best out of the three of them so he spoke up. “Sir, we, uhh...” <br/><br/>“We lost contact with them.” <br/><br/>“Namjoon!” <br/><br/>“What? What do you mean, <em> you lost them? </em> ” <br/><br/>“I sent them off,” Seokjin explained. “I told them to go someplace secure and Namjoon and I came back here to get you, but we haven’t been able to reach them since we left and-” <br/><br/>“Seokjin.” Seokjin flinched at the tone, but when he looked up at him, he was met with soft eyes. “Sir?” <br/><br/>“Thank you. I’m not mad. You did very well.” <br/><br/>“I-“ The moment was cut off as the radios attached to Jimin and Yoongi’s belts started going off, the youngest hunter’s frantic voice filling the silent basement. “Hyungs? Anyone?”<br/><br/>“Guk? What happened?” Seokjin had snatched the walkie from Jimin’s belt as soon as Jeongguk’s voice was heard. If anything bad had happened to them, Seokjin would certainly never live it down. Yoongi may be their leader, but there was an unspoken rule that Seokjin would always be his superior. <em> (“It’s my job to protect you guys, too, Yoongi. That’s what big brothers do.”) </em> <br/><br/>“When are you guys coming back? Have you found Yoongi yet?” <br/><br/>“Yes, Yoongi’s here. So is Hobi. We’re on our way now. Stay safe and don’t move an inch. Understand?” <br/><br/>“Yes, hyung.” Trying to make haste as much as they possibly could – without hurting Yoongi – they rushed outside. The darkness was beginning to break with the first signs of the sun coming over the horizon. Short whimpers and hushed voices could be heard somewhere along the tree line, and if they could hear it, so could anyone (or anything) else. “Jeongguk? Where are you?” Seokjin began, but the radio sounded off because he could hear.. Himself? It was like an echo, the receiving end of the message clicked somewhere close by. Seokjin followed the growing static noise until it became a high-pitched squeal, the discarded radio having been dropped on the root-filled ground. “Psst.” <br/><br/>All five boys looked around. Were they just collectively hearing things now? It couldn’t be, because then the noise came back, louder this time. <em>"</em> <em> Psst!” </em> <br/><br/>Yoongi’s neck cracked as his head shot up. He was met with a familiar raven-haired boy staring down at him, almond eyes shining in the dark. “Hey, hyung.” <br/><br/>“Jeongguk? How the <em> hell </em> did you manage to get up <em> there </em> ?" Seokjin was dumbfounded. They knew the youngest was strong, but… “I’ve got my ways.” <br/><br/>“Where’s Taehyung?” The youngest pointed towards the edge of the trees. “He said he heard someone calling for help so he walked over there. I tried to stop him, but he shoved me down and ran. That’s why I needed you guys here.” Namjoon opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air. “Wha-What do you mean <em>he walked over there? </em> You let him go by himself?” <br/><br/>“No. Well, yeah, but I said I tried to stop him. It felt like a trap, that’s why I didn’t go with him. He’s probably cursed or somethin-”</p><p><em> “ </em>Jeongguk. Now is not the time for jokes. He could be in danger now because of you!”</p><p>“Because of me? What are you talking about? If you guys hadn’t cared so much about Hoseok-hyung then we wouldn’t even be in this mess!”<br/><br/>“What the fuck are you talking about, Jeongguk?" <br/><br/>“You guys weren’t here! I know what I saw! If <em> he </em> hadn't run off, then Tae and I wouldn’t have been alone, and then maybe we could have stopped him from wandering off into a forest at the crack of dawn." He stated matter-of-factly, like everything that he was saying made perfect sense. Before any of the older boys could make a point to argue with the youngest about how wrong he was, there was a groan of pain in the trees. Something tall and lengthy came barrelling towards them in a weird contorted shape.</p><p>“What the fuck is that?!” Yoongi shrieked, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the figure coming straight for them, followed by Seokjin, Jimin, and Hoseok. They all waited as it got closer until Yoongi realized <em>who </em>it was. He went to lower his gun, the others following him, confused. Just then, Yoongi’s pistol was ripped from his hand. Hoseok lifted the weapon and fired faster than Yoongi could stop him and one loud <em>pop! </em> later, the figure fell to a halt and slouched over. Everyone turned to face Hoseok. Shock and fear and rising anger evident on their faces as they watched the gun move shakily in his palms, smoke coming from the barrel. </p><p>“H-Hoseok-hyung?” The figure called from the distance it had fallen at. </p><p>“Taehyung!”</p><p>Hoseok’s face paled. He could feel bile rising up his throat, threatening to escape past his lips as he watched the others run over to the body on the ground not twenty feet away, their cries echoing in his ears as he fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi cleared his throat. "Everything alright over here, guys?" The uneasiness between them was crushing. They glanced at each other sideways, glaring and huffing like one of them had just snitched on the other to a parent. Eventually, Taehyung was the one to speak up and answer for both of them. Except it was a curt and short one-word answer with a bite. "Yes."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a little bit longer of a chapter as an apology for being a few days behind on posting AND because life and the chaos that's happening in the world right now is seriously stressing me tf out ;-; </p><p>Stay safe, guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hoseok came to, he found that Taehyung was laid back up against a large tree branch. His shirt had been torn at the bottom, the ripped fabric having been wrapped tightly around his torso, blood seeping through. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. When you looked at his hollowed-out cheeks, you were reminded of reality. Taehyung was <em>too </em>pale, his breathing <em>too </em>shallow. Jimin acted on impulse, and as he reached out to touch him, he realized his mistake as his hand grazed across Taehyung’s skin – <em> he was too cold </em> – Jeongguk jerked back and moved to block Taehyung’s body with his own again.</p><p>“Don’t touch him! Nobody touch him!” Jeongguk stood over Taehyung defensively, shielding him the best he could with his body from their prying, worrying eyes and pitying glances.</p><p>“Jeongguk, stop being stupid. Let us help him.”</p><p>“No. You guys did this. <em> Hoseok </em>did this! God!”</p><p>“Guk, he needs help.-” Seokjin tried to reason with him, but his patience was running thin with the youngest boy’s delusional antics and absurdity. He only got a small scoff as a response. "Did you hear me, Jeongguk? You don’t want Taehyung to <em>die. </em> "</p><p>“How <em> could </em> you say that, hyung?” Jeongguk had tears in his eyes and his voice was beginning to waver. It was then, in that moment of weakness, that Jin nodded, sending Namjoon over to tackle Jeongguk. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, he held on for dear life as he struggled to get free of his grip. Jimin and Hoseok began to pull Taehyung away from the boy as he cried, louder with each step they took away from him.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, Jeongguk. I don’t mean to hurt you, but we gotta go and you’re acting like a <em> child</em>. And you need to know the truth. We’re going to take Taehyung. You’re welcome to come with us if you’d like.” Jin shifted uncomfortably as he nodded at Namjoon again, causing him to release the boy. Jeongguk fell pathetically to the ground on his knees. Jimin had tied a pack around Taehyung’s torso and covered him with one of the blankets they had found in the basement. They secured him on a broken-down cardboard box - like a sled, of sorts - and were busy discussing who was going to do the carrying – or rather, the <em>dragging </em>seeing as the younger boy was unconscious – for the first few miles or so into the city. After everything is all packed up and ready to go, Jeongguk is still exactly where Namjoon had left him, the same pathetic expression on his face.</p><p>“You coming?” Seokjin asks, but his only response is a grunt and Jeongguk turning away from him, clearly still throwing a silent tantrum.</p><p>“Suit yourself, kid.” Seokjin and Jimin begin to walk away, Taehyung being dragged slowly behind them, Hoseok secured next to him. Namjoon has to help Yoongi, but he’s hesitant. Yoongi knows what Seokjin is doing, knows that they aren’t really leaving, but then again, they <em>are </em>because Seokjin knows that Jeongguk couldn’t <em>actually </em>be this stubborn.<br/><br/>That’s why nobody says anything when they hear the younger boy hop up when they’ve made it a few hundred feet away, can hear his footsteps pound closer to them. He hangs back, and everyone pretends that they don’t see him lingering. They all know that he just needs some space to work stuff out on his own, and if ghosting them like this helps him, then sure. Why the hell not?<br/><br/>They don’t know how long they’ve walked, or how far but the sun has risen up all the way now and is almost overhead when they come over a steep hill that overlooks what's left of a deserted town. </p><p><em> Maybe there’s food and supplies down there? </em> </p><p>It was as if the sight of a possible safe haven breathed new life into the group because they walked a little faster.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they had finally passed through the huge iron gates at the front of the town, they split up to cover more ground but stayed within sight of each other.<br/><br/>Namjoon took Yoongi to a small gun shop in the hopes that it wasn’t completely destroyed yet. They were lucky enough to find a few dozen rounds of ammo and some spare parts of various things. Outside, Jimin and Seokjin had retrieved a few cans of soup and even some very precious fruit – which they haven’t had in years, not even back at home base – and a few medical supplies. Bandages ranging in size, some alcohol wipes, and some surgical tape. Jeongguk finally ‘caught up’ to them, kicking a small stone like he was truly and utterly bored. In an attempt to add himself back into the group, he approached them and held out his hands. He had somehow managed to find pain medicine, ointments, and serums for infected cuts and even a needle and thread.</p><p>“Jeongguk, I… Where did you find all of this?”<br/><br/>He shrugged. “Just in a small building not far from here. But this was all they had.” He trailed off. Yoongi could tell that this was his way of apologizing to them, an offering of sorts for his behavior. He would properly bring it up to the younger later but for now; “Good job, Guk. 'M proud of you.”<br/><br/>A wide smile broke out then as Jeongguk handed the supplies to Seokjin, who placed everything that they had found in this general area into a pack. They spent most of the day in the city scavenging, scouring high and low and they did make significant progress. They now had a good amount of food, some water and some things to help take care of the injuries they’d sustained when they settled down for the night.<br/><br/>A few hours went by, and the sun started to set. The days always seem shorter when they’re actually doing well. Yips and howls echo off the trees in the distance, maybe a mile or two away. Coyotes? Wolves? Either way, they had better get to shelter fast. They didn’t want to think about how hungry the wildlife around here was. Who knows the last time survivors had passed through here?<br/><br/>Up ahead, the group came upon a small shop. It’s cute. It was probably family-owned and by the looks of it, they were very spiritual people. Wind chimes were hanging all across the front and there were long strands of beads hanging in front of the door. Walking inside, it smelled of various incense and scented candles. Although still sick to his stomach and aching even though he had woken up an hour ago, Hoseok wandered over to where there was a little rotating sticker stand. Seokjin and Jimin had gently laid Taehyung up against the softest looking chair before going to search through all of the colorful shirts in the back. Yoongi went to lift himself on shaky legs, steadying and waving off a concerned-looking Namjoon. “Go explore. Look around. I’m okay.” Nodding, he glanced again at Yoongi before scampering off to the t-shirt racks, too.<br/><br/>Yoongi hobbled over to Hoseok, a solemn look on his face as he scanned over all of the colorful stickers. Currently, he was looking at a little frog holding up a peace sign, the background all tie-dye. The word ‘PEACE’ plastered above it in a weird white font. Yoongi cleared his throat. “Hey. How are you holding up?<br/><br/>“I’m okay, Yoongi.”<br/><br/>“Are you though? What happened with Tae, I know that it was an accident. It’s okay-” Yoongi glanced over to Jeongguk, but was met with serious brown eyes staring back at him when he looked back up. </p><p>“I know, hyung. Can we not talk about it, please?” A deep sigh and fingers combing through dusty brown hair. </p><p>“Yeah, no. I’m sorry. But how’s your head, at least?” Hoseok looked up at Yoongi sadly but nodded. “I’m okay, Yoongi. Don’t you worry about me.” </p><p>Yoongi swallowed but nodded nonetheless. “I'm glad that you’re okay, Hobi. You need to take it easy for now.” When the younger boy didn’t respond and went back to looking at the various neon-coloured stickers, Yoongi sighed and walked away. <em> Maybe later then. </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the next day arose, all of the pain and exhaustion came with it. And it certainly was not as kind to them, either. It started with their well-needed rest being cut short as they were all startled awake by a horrendous scream coming from the backroom. The noise was so alarming that it had even managed to shake Taehyung awake from his seemingly comatose state. Groggy and just as on edge as the rest of them, he sat still and silent in the corner and waited for another member to relay any information about the situation to him, seeing as he couldn’t move very well - or at all - on his own.</p><p>Namjoon and Seokjin are the first ones to Hoseok's area to see what all the fuss is about, Jimin running in a bit after. Yoongi trailed sluggishly behind, hissing through his teeth every time his clothes dragged across his wound. Jeongguk, unsurprisingly, is nowhere to be found. Hoseok was sprawled out, limbs every which way and he was <em>screaming. </em> He had thrashed around so violently that he had managed to shift the gauze on his arm completely off, causing the wound to rip open and allowing fresh blood to seep out onto the blanket and all over the floor.<br/><br/>Seokjin kneels next to Hoseok, almost taking a swinging fist to the face, but thankfully having the best reaction time out of all of them and dodges it. He reaches a steady hand out and begins to shake the distraught boy from his endless nightmare. Yoongi can't bear to watch his friend cry helplessly, so he decides to see where Jeongguk had wandered off to while it takes both Seokjin and Namjoon to shake Hoseok back to his senses. Jimin standing by for damage control.<br/><br/>Walking past where Taehyung had been positioned, that's when Yoongi realized that the younger boy was actually awake. Kneeling down to Taehyung's level, Yoongi watched silently as the boy looked over his shoulder and in the direction of the screams. Before Yoongi has time to think of anything to say, the younger boy opens his mouth first. "Yoongi? I-Is hyung okay?"<br/><br/>"Yeah. Just a bad nightmare. He's hurt himself again, but Seokjin and Namjoon are taking care of him. Don't worry."<br/><br/>Taehyung's shoulders that had previously been puffed up visibly deflated and he closed his eyes. He probably needs more time to heal, just like the rest of them. Yoongi figures that he should take this time and see if Taehyung remembers any of the events that happened yesterday. He should be the one to inform him before Jeongguk finds him awake and blows the whole thing out of proportion with his irrational hatred of Hoseok at the moment. "But hey, how are you feeling?"<br/><br/>"I'm okay, I guess? A bit shaky, kinda hungry but you know how that is." Yoongi nods. The rations <em>have </em>been brutal, and he knows that it's about that time for everyone to eat again. They would need all of their strength back if they were going to make it to home base by nightfall. "Yeah, I know. We'll eat soon. Lemme go find Jeongguk and-"<br/><br/>Taehyung's eyes lit up at the mere mention of his name. "Jeongguk? How is he?"<br/><br/>Yoongi stared for a second, was watching Taehyung's eyes dart back in forth in… Worry? He wasn't sure. "Jeongguk, uhh... He's stressed right now. He's having one of his 'tantrums' again and he's angry at Hoseok right now."<br/><br/>"Why? What did he do?"<br/><br/>"Taehyung, do you remember anything about yesterday?"<br/><br/>"Not really.. No. Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Yoongi bit his lip, hesitated, and thought hard about what he was going to say next to the boy. He decided to settle for; "Yes, and no. Jeongguk said you heard someone calling for help?” Taehyung furrowed his brows together, really trying to remember what had happened the day before. Yoongi placed his hand on Tae’s head before continuing. </p><p>“Don’t strain yourself. If you can’t remember anything, then I think our best call is to let this whole thing blow over. Accidents happen and I understand why things happened the way they did. Just.. I think that Hobi and Jeongguk need to talk about some things first."<br/><br/>Taehyung hummed and nodded, taking in what Yoongi was saying to him. "But hey, I'll come to get you to eat once I find that brat of ours, 'kay?" Yoongi stands up with the help of Taehyung as he laughs, a big boxy grin on his face. A small nod in response. "Okay, hyung. Sounds good." Yoongi chuckles as he stands, but as Yoongi turns around to leave, he's met with a furious-looking Jeongguk staring down at the two of them, arms crossed and <em>fuming. </em><br/><br/>"Seokjin-hyung needs you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sidestepping by Jeongguk, Yoongi retreated back to where Hoseok and the others had been for the last ten minutes. The situation had gotten better since Yoongi had left. Sensing another presence, Seokjin looked up and the expression on his face wasn't pleasant. "Ahh. Can I speak with you privately?"</p><p>He nodded and watched on as Seokjin sent Namjoon and Jimin to Hoseok, whispering something quietly to Namjoon before pulling Yoongi to the side of the room by his arm. Seokjin sighed and cut right to the chase. "I'm afraid that Hoseok isn't doing well. He's very sick. He has a high fever that's refusing to break. He can't keep any food or water down. He's dehydrated and exhausted. I don't think that he's-"<br/><br/>A creak. The chattering and whispers of the group halt. They waited for a few more antagonizing seconds before another small creak was heard. Time seems to slow in anticipation, the minutes ticking by at a painful pace but.. Nothing ever happens. Yoongi does a quick pace of the area and... Everything is fine? Everything is safe and secure and <em>that</em> <em>doesn't make any sense </em>and- "Yoongi, we all look like we're on the brink of death. Especially you and Taehyung."<br/><br/>"You're right. But you know the rules. The rest of the crew comes before me. Jin, can you go retrieve the rations?" Seokjin bowed his head slightly and scampered back to Hoseok for a moment before running off. They had managed to re-wrap his dressings, clean him off, and calm him down. Yoongi watched Jimin hand Hoseok a glass of water, his frail hands trembling as he tried to hold the cup up to his lips for a sip, ultimately giving up and asking Jimin to help. Yoongi caught on to the sight of pain in Hoseok's smile.<em><br/></em><br/>Yoongi frowns. Somewhere in the midst of Yoongi being distracted by his thoughts, Jeongguk had managed to carry Taehyung over to the circle they had unconsciously created and began to fix the older boy up himself. They were talking in hushed tones amongst themselves, but only when one of them hissed through clenched teeth did Yoongi realize that they had been arguing for some time. His skin itched to listen in on them, but he knew the consequences if he were to get caught. Besides, a good leader doesn't eavesdrop on his team. Nor does he turn back on his word for trusting and respecting them. Yoongi does, however, decide to go and intrude before things get even more out of hand with the two.<br/><br/>"-that's not what I meant, Taehyung. You know that."<br/><br/>"Uh-huh. Sure. Because you needed <em> me </em> to be right there when-"<br/><br/>"Well, maybe if you hadn't-"<br/><br/>Yoongi cleared his throat. "Everything alright over here, guys?" The uneasiness between them was crushing. They glanced at each other sideways, glaring and huffing like one of them had just snitched on the other to a parent. Eventually, Taehyung was the one to speak up and answer for both of them. Except it was a curt and short one-word answer with a bite. "Yes."<br/><br/>Yoongi shook his head slowly and called Jimin over. As he waited for the younger boy to finish helping Namjoon, he pretended not to notice how, despite whatever the two had been arguing about, despite the anger they had towards each other, Jeongguk was still wrapping up Taehyung's wounds. He was being so delicate, so light like the smallest wrong move and he'd break. They'd be okay. They just had to work this out with each other. Somewhere near him, Yoongi registered footsteps.<br/><br/>"Sir? You called?"<br/><br/>"I did, yes." Yoongi leaned in close, his breath coasting across the shell of his ear. "Jimin, I need you to keep an eye on these two for me, yeah? Keep me posted."<br/><br/>"Can do. And sir?"<br/><br/>"Hm?"<br/><br/>"Please go get yourself cleaned up. I promise you'll feel better afterward."<br/><br/>"Yes, sir." Yoongi saluted him in a joking manner, flashing a gummy smile and earning a little giggle from the younger as he walked away. As if on cue, Jin came back and started to distribute the rations according to Yoongi's orders. "Yah, Yoongi. I know you're in charge, but I'm not feeding you until you don't smell like sh-" </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at Jin. "You know what I mean." </p><p>"Hm. Watch yourself, Kim. Be back in a few." Walking back to his room, Yoongi heard Jin call out to his back. "Hey! That's <em> The Kim Seokjin </em>to you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> As it gets closer, it becomes more clear that it's a greyhound. White with a few large brown spots. One on its back, its ears and its left eye. The poor thing is obviously malnourished, which doesn't help its already thin body type. Jeongguk is practically draped over Taehyung's torso, trying to shield him with his own body, while Namjoon and Jimin stand cautiously behind Seokjin. The dog, however, could care less. About the gun that refuses to move off its head, or the fear its causing and moves silently towards Yoongi.</p><p>It approaches him slowly and then sits down. All of the boys are watching Yoongi, still waiting for the 'go' to kill it, but Yoongi's never seen anything like this. It shouldn't be acting this way, it should have attacked, but instead it rolls over onto its side and whines, a high-pitched, almost pained whine before it starts sniffing. It nudges its nose closer to Yoongi - whose heart is surely going to explode now - before it stops on one particular item. </p><p>Hoseok's jacket. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TRIGGER WARNING: Blood, gore!* The first part of this may be graphic for some! Please read with caution!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> He kept picking at it, despite the others’ warnings. It was so intriguing to him that he felt nothing. At first, he just used his index finger to gain entry to the wound, soon followed by all of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Logically, he knew that he should stop, but the harder he scratched at his forearm, the quicker the flesh fell away. He knew he was being reckless - and maybe even selfish - but he didn’t care. Digging deeper, his fingertips submerged inside, the warm feeling welcoming and when he retracted his hand, it felt incredibly smooth from all the blood. He felt dizzy, but he wasn’t sure why. His skin itched to keep going, his mind screaming to- </em>
</p><p>“No, stop! Please!” Hoseok sat up. Jimin was talking in his sleep again, but it was gladly welcomed this time. His dream was, well, worse than a nightmare and he would like to forget about it as soon as possible. Stressed, he ran his fingers roughly over his face and rubbed at his eyes. Looking to his left, he spotted the small gun he kept next to him in case of emergency. Picking it up, he touched the handle, feeling the cool leather binding under his burning fingertips. He watched his hand tread lightly over the trigger. He had considered this so much within the last 24 hours. The urge to place the barrel on his temple becoming more and more unbearable with each passing second. </p><p>All it would take is a second. <br/><br/>“No.” He whispered. He tried his best to look around in the darkness. Jimin was still tossing around in his sleep. Crawling over to him, Hoseok shook him just enough for his whimpers to subside, now replaced with little snores. Memories of the younger - and of the other members - filled his mind then as he watched Jimin twitch in slumber. There was so much happiness and <em> love </em> surrounding them. Even while the rest of the world was swallowed in chaos and destruction, Hoseok could only see <em> them. </em> <br/><br/>“No.” He said it more clearly this time, way more sure of himself. He couldn't do that. Not to Jimin, not to his other friends. Not now. Not ever. </p><p>He threw the gun down heavily onto the floor. Jimin's breath halting momentarily before continuing. The gun slid back a bit on the wooden floor. Hoseok tsked quietly before shakily standing and leaving the room. </p><p>He needed to go get some fresh air.</p><p>Opening the large window, he steps out into the cool early morning air. He notices the hair on his arms are standing on end. Not in his right mind, Hoseok decides to go check it out, but before he makes his way down the wall and into the field by the house, he stops and glances back at the gun on the floor.</p><p>While this was stupid, it would be more so if he didn't bring a weapon. Picking it up, and shoving it in a pocket, he stepped over the balcony and climbed down and out into the night. Glancing back, “I’m sorry, guys.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the others wake a few hours later, the sunlight now bleeding in and staining the walls, Jimin is the one who says something first. “Guys, have you seen Hoseok this morning?” </p><p>Jin and Namjoon look up at that. “No? Jimin, he stayed with you last night.” Yoongi says, eyes searching. “I’m sure he’s around somewhere.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. I think.. I think he’s gone. The window was-”</p><p>“GUYS!” Jeongguk’s raspy voice cut through the conversation. The group sprints outside to the sound, only to be met with the sight of blood. A streak dripping down the wall of the house. “Alright, pack up. This is now officially a search-and-rescue. Hoseok could be in danger.”</p><p>The six boys looked for their friend at a painstakingly slow pace. Seconds turned into two hours, and the hours were starting to feel like years because of the lack of anything besides silence and pain. The only thing that was different in their search was a small hut they came across - almost like a shed - and were able to find a few packs of stale crackers, which was basically nothing seeing as they were almost out of water. Still, Seokjin took the food and packed it away for the time being.</p><p>Nobody said it, but everyone was tired. Tired of walking, tired of hurting. The four boys that weren't hurt had the tedious job of helping and carrying the two that were. Which was fine because they could just switch off every few miles or so. <em> How far could Hoseok have gotten? </em></p><p>It was when Jimin collapsed from exhaustion that everyone stopped to breathe. “Alright. Yeah. Just- Right here, Guk.” And as everyone placed down their packs and sat down in the dirt, under the shade of a large tree, was when they spotted it. A dog. Squinting, and not quite believing what he was seeing, Taehyung spoke up. “Can.. Can that thing hurt us?”</p><p>“What thin-” It stood quite tall, even from this distance. It was white and lanky. It didn't <em>look </em>sick, but you can never be too sure. Seokjin raised his gun. “Min, it’s your call. Do I waste it?”</p><p>“No. No, not yet. Just.. Wait a bit longer.” Nobody moves. It's hard enough for them to traverse as is, they don't need one more man to be mauled by a wild, possibly infected mutt. It doesn't need to be said, but all of them are terrified. Unsure of how long they've been having a standoff with the dog, it finally moves. Unfortunately for them, it's coming towards them. </p><p>"Sir?" Jin is shakily holding his rifle, trying his best to put on a brave face but failing miserably. </p><p>"No, Jin. Just.. Wait." As it gets closer, it becomes more clear that it's a greyhound. White with a few large brown spots. One on its back, its ears and its left eye. The poor thing is obviously malnourished, which doesn't help its already thin body type. Jeongguk is practically draped over Taehyung's torso, trying to shield him with his own body, while Namjoon and Jimin stand cautiously behind Seokjin. The dog, however, could care less. About the gun that refuses to move off its head, or the fear its causing and moves silently towards Yoongi.</p><p>It approaches him slowly and then sits down. All of the boys are watching Yoongi, still waiting for the 'go' to kill it, but Yoongi's never seen anything like this. It shouldn't be acting this way, it should have attacked, but instead it rolls over onto its side and whines, a high-pitched, almost pained whine before it starts sniffing. It nudges its nose closer to Yoongi - whose heart is surely going to explode now - before it stops on one particular item. </p><p>Hoseok's jacket. </p><p>Curious, but still fearful, Yoongi waits. And he's glad he did, because the thing starts barking and growling. Seokjin readies his aim and is about to shoot when it runs off, right back to where it has come from over the far hill. "What the hell, Yoongi? Are you asking to die?!"</p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to-"</p><p>"No, it doesn't matter what you <em> wanted </em>to do! Now that thing has Hoseok's scent and he's <em> alone</em>, Yoongi." </p><p>"<em>Damn it</em>. You're right."</p><p>"Course I'm right. If I see that mutt again, I'll-"</p><p>The stray darts back over the hill, and towards the group again. Seokjin isn't waiting for orders this time around and shoots. He misses and kicks up a bit of dust behind the dog, which Yoongi is secretly glad for because as its coming barreling down the dirt again, he sees that it's carrying something. Seokjin goes for the kill once more, but it's not Yoongi that says something this time. It's Taehyung. "Wait! Hyung! Look!"</p><p>Coming over to Yoongi, and straight for the jacket, the dog drops something into the pile. "Hoseok's gun. He must be close by!"</p><p>"I think <em> he </em> knows where he is." Namjoon says, motioning to the dog, who's now rolling in a pit of dirt on its back, tongue lolling to one side. </p><p>Grumbling quietly to himself, Jeongguk begins packing up Taehyung's things along with his own. Everyone else gets the idea and begins to move. Namjoon and Jin help Yoongi up, and the dog starts to walk ahead of them over the hill.</p><p>About 10 minutes into the walk, and Yoongi is starting to doubt if this was a good idea or not. That, or he's genuinely afraid of how fast this dog can run, and how much ground it can cover in no time. They had all broken off into little groups, both for distance and comfort. Jeongguk with Taehyung, who had been laughing this entire time because of Jimin. And then Namjoon and Seokjin, who was looking out for Yoongi at the front. "You sure this isn't just a waste of daylight, Jimin?" </p><p>"I don't know, Tae. Might be."</p><p>"Hey, hold on. Is that.. Is that him in that ditch over there?"</p><p>Five heads shot over to where Taehyung was pointing, and sure enough, there was a person-shaped mound in a ditch not 30 feet away. Relief only lasted a few seconds before it all dawned on them simultaneously. </p><p>
  <em> Why else would a body be in a ditch? </em>
</p><p>"Hobi!" Yoongi called out. No answer. "Jung Hoseok!"</p><p>The dog had stopped walking, as if waiting for something. But the group kept going. Surprisingly, Jeongguk went out the farthest, leaving Taehyung behind for safety. Seokjin and Namjoon were next, but they didn't approach the ditch fully. Jeongguk was supposed to give a signal when he found out if.. </p><p>Yoongi and Jimin stayed back with Taehyung, who couldn't take it anymore and began to sob as Jeongguk <em> still </em> hasn't answered. "Guk? C'mon now. What's happening?" </p><p>They all watched as he bent down and gently pushed Hoseok's shoulder over, flipping him onto his back and out of the ball he'd rolled himself into. They also saw his face light up and mix with pain. </p><p>"H-He's alive! Hyung's alive!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that I'm late on the updating. This quarantine has me feeling more useless and tired than ever. And I don't even leave the house, ironic. </p><p>Anyways. This chapter is unedited as of this day (April 2, 2020) because a friend of mine died today. Cancer.<br/>Will edit later, guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I think we should study him. Figure out what happens when you’re turned, and how long-"</p><p>"What the fuck, Yoongi?" He stops to be met with Namjoon not three inches from him, his face contorted into something like a scowl. "This is your friend. Not, not some fucking high school science project!"</p><p>"Joonie-hy-" Jimin tried to reach out and touch the older boy's shoulder, but his hand was tossed away violently.</p><p>"No, Jimin. Don't act like this is okay! Don't act like I'm the one being irrational here!"</p><p>"Joon, you are being irrational." Jin chided. That only fueled his rage more, causing Jimin to curl up into a ball behind the younger members, but this time, Hoseok wasn't there to comfort him.</p><p>"Yoongi, please, you can't be serious. I mean." He ran his hands roughly through his hair, eyes scanning the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My only two "warnings" for this chapter is that it is v e r y dialogue-heavy. (I'm sorry in advance! I only just now noticed while I was doing some editing ;-;)</p><p>AND blood, gore, violence. As per usual. Please read with caution!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trudge towards home base was long, and treacherous, and miserable for everybody. But finally - their bodies spent and bleeding - the beige worn-down building came into view. "Guys! We're home! We made it!" </p><p>A collective sigh reverberated through them, the pace picking up slightly. Walking up to the large iron gate, they waited for a voice to come through the speaker on the left of them. When nothing came, a bad feeling washed over them. Jin pressed the button, only to be met with silence. "Looks like we have to go around then."</p><p>Following after Jin, he took a secret path to the back, one that only higher-ups in the compound knew. Taking turns, three of them kicked in the door, eyeing the disaster before them. Papers littered everywhere, chairs overturned. Rot had set in, bodies turning to mush after death. </p><p>"It looks like we're alone." Namjoon started to pace, glancing around at the other boys. "I guess the least we could do is restock our supplies, and check for any survivors." </p><p>Seokjin nodded, turning to face the group, only to frown. They looked horrible. Bloody, bandaged, bruised, broken in more than one way. Seokjin turned back to Namjoon. "Searching can wait. We <em> absolutely </em>need to rest." </p><p>Catching on to what he was saying, Namjoon sighed. "You're right. Let's find a place to sleep and we'll start up again in-." </p><p>"God! What the-!" Hoseok yelped, his face scrunching up in pain and his hands curled into fists. "Guys! I- It hurts!" </p><p>Jimin and Namjoon were by his side in an instant, followed by a hobbling Yoongi, frantic Seokjin, and a hesitant Jungkook holding Taehyung up. Jimin yanked Hoseok's sleeves up from where he had started cleaning his skin during his outburst while Jin and Namjoon held his thrashing arms down. Large expanses of black took over Hoseok's normally tan skin, cuts from his nails causing a vibrant red to stand out. Checking his pulse while the two men struggled to hold Hoseok down, Yoongi had to pull himself together at the alarmingly fast heartbeat. </p><p>"Guys." His voice cracked. It was too quiet, this is too much, this couldn't be happening. He had lasted so long, been human for so long, maybe it had shown Hoseok some slight mercy, but it-</p><p>"Yoongi-hyung?" Nobody had noticed that the mutt from earlier had been following them, until it had started to growl and bare its teeth from behind them towards a thrashing and wallowing Hoseok. Yoongi didn’t notice. His throat was suddenly too tight, his vision too blurry. <em> This is all too much, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, please god, make it stop. </em></p><p>"Yoongi." Jimin had placed a hand on both sides of his face, pulling him back slightly. "Hyung, please. What is it?"</p><p>Yoongi closed his eyes, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. He faltered once more, but eventually croaked out what he hoped he would never have to. </p><p>"He's… He's turning. Hoseok has to die."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Red-hot. Searing. Excruciating. Boiling skin, bubbling blood, burnt hair. It's too hot, I can't breathe, it's too hot. It burns, why does it hurt so much? How do I make it stop?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yoongi?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The smell. Too strong, too good.  Don't. Hunger. If it didn't hurt so much, I would be starving. The circus. Movie theatres. Restaurants at a mall. Food courts. Meat. Smells. Delicious. You can't. Burning. Ache. So much pain. Dinner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He's turning." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? Who is? Me? Is that what this is? No! It can't be! I'm fine, guys! I.. I'm fine. I'm just.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hungry.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And something smells really good.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hoseok had since stopped his caterwauling and turned eerily still. Only the fast rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still breathing. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto the ground beneath him. "So what are we gonna do? Kill him in cold blood? That's our friend, Yoongi! That's the guy you fell-"</p><p>"Enough! I've heard enough. Okay? Just.. Please."</p><p>"At least what we learn from this is it takes about four days before you turn."</p><p>"Is that really all you care about, Guk? Your friend is dying." The youngest scoffed, but Seokjin wasn't having it. </p><p>"Look. I don't care what he did, I don't really care if your feelings got hurt but you need to suck it up and get your shit together.” Seokjin had advanced toward the younger boy as he spoke, causing Jeongguk to back himself into the closest wall before continuing. “Life sucks, and Hoseok is more important than some stupid grudge you're holding against him right now. Accidents happen, and sometimes there is nothing we can do about it." </p><p>After Jin got done, he stormed off and nobody dared to go after him. The others watched Jeongguk slump down the wall after Seokjin was far enough away. He breathed out a shaky sigh, a hand coming up to brush back his hair. "Well."</p><p>"<em> Well? </em> That's it? You know, he's got a point."</p><p>"That's enough! Seriously, guys. It's done. Everyone just.. Just help me figure out what to do about Hoseok." Yoongi spoke softly, not once looking up at the other members.</p><p>Jimin moved from where he was to Yoongi's side. He didn't speak, but his presence alone was enough to lift some of the weight off his chest. The air was too tense, too suffocating. All of them stood around the boy on the floor, still lifeless for all intents and purposes. They couldn't even begin to imagine what this whole thing was like for him. They didn't really want to.</p><p>It was as if Hoseok could hear them, because right then, he took one long inhale, then one long exhale. His arms started to move, slowly like he couldn't remember how to function properly. His eyes were still closed for a few seconds, before Hoseok licked his lips. "Guys?" His voice coarse, pained, afraid. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Guys, where are you?"</p><p>Immediately, Hoseok was bombarded with an armful of Jimin and Taehyung. “Hobi-hyung! We were so worried about you!” Jimin cried, but was yanked by his shirt away from the boy, followed by Taehyung. Both of them landing on their butts with a huff about five feet away. When they looked up to see that the culprit was none other than Jeongguk, the face they made said enough. “Guk, what are you doing?”</p><p>“No, what are <em> you </em> doing, Jimin? He’s turning, so you can’t just go up and hug him. He’s not your friend anymore.” Jimin went to protest, but Hoseok beat him to the punch.</p><p>“Jeongguk?” The elder sat up, looking around. When his eyes scanned the room towards Jeongguk’s direction, that's when the youngest had seen it. "Minie? Tae? Wha-What’s going on? What’s happening to me?”</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes had turned from their normal dark brown to a pale white color, glistening with the light. He blinked. Blinked again, and again, and again as the tears welled up and started to fall, the opaque whiteness refusing to dissipate. “Guys, talk to me. Why can’t I see you?”</p><p>“Hoseok,” Yoongi starts. Hoseok looks up at the voice, tears still on his face. “You’re blind. Who knows what else will happen along the way. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hobi.” Yoongi falls to his knees just out of reach of the younger boy, the rest of the members watching the scene play out silently. “I never meant for this to happen.” </p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. I shouldn’t have wandered off on my own that day.” Hoseok smiled weakly in Yoongi's direction. Yoongi watched as the boy stared at him, unmoving before Yoongi spoke up. “I-I need some air.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking outside, Yoongi found Jin sitting in the grass, eyes closed but his head turned upwards to the sky. He did that sometimes when he needed to calm down. </p><p>"Hey. You okay?" </p><p>Yoongi looked down at Jin, the elder only humming in response. "Yeah, better. Are you okay?"</p><p>Yoongi made himself comfortable on a small patch of dead grass next to the boy. When he didn't answer, Jin opened his eyes and looked at him. He didn't speak but waited patiently. Still, when Yoongi didn't acknowledge him, Jin tried again. "Is Hoseok.. How is he?"</p><p>"He's, uhh," Yoongi stopped, finally looking at Seokjin again, except, Jin wasn't expecting watering eyes and a slip in the strong facade of his friend who would rather be killed than show he was hurting. </p><p>"He's dying, hyung. We have to-" A crack in his voice followed by a tear sliding down his cheek, Yoongi nodded. "Kill him."</p><p>"Yoongi, no. We- Maybe we can think of something, maybe we can save him."</p><p>"No. No, I.. don't think so. Not this time, not anymore."</p><p>Seokjin shook his head. He may be the oldest, but Yoongi was still his leader, his commanding officer. And without the rest of their clan, as far as he was concerned, what Yoongi says now is the law. There is nobody else, no one to console with. "I need to go see him."</p><p>Seokjin stood up, not even waiting for a response before pushing his way into the room. He was instantly met with warmth, his chilled skin growing numb at the sensation. He didn't even register it as he stared at the boy on the floor. Hoseok sat as Yoongi had left him, propped up and confused, the others talking to him but keeping their distance. </p><p>"Hobi?" </p><p>"Jin-hyung?" </p><p>"How ya feeling?" </p><p>Hoseok smiled, dimples showing but his eyes not matching the affection. Hoseok lifted his hands and stretched out his fingers, his knuckles cracking before he nodded. "I guess okay." Jin watched as Hoseok lifted his head to properly see him, his eerie colored eyes making his heart sink. </p><p>Jin was about to say something before Yoongi cleared his throat. Everyone, minus Hoseok, looked at him. "I wanted to apologize if I hurt anyone's feelings earlier. I may not have been thinking clearly. I'm sorry."</p><p>When nobody acknowledges him, he decides to continue on. "I think we should study him. Figure out what happens when you’re turned, and how long-"</p><p>"What the fuck, Yoongi?" He stops to be met with Namjoon not three inches from him, his face contorted into something like a scowl. "This is your friend. Not, not some fucking high school science project!"</p><p>"Joonie-hy-" Jimin tried to reach out and touch the older boy's shoulder, but his hand was tossed away violently.</p><p>"No, Jimin. Don't act like this is okay! Don't act like I'm the one being irrational here!"</p><p>"Joon, you <em> are </em>being irrational." Jin chided. That only fueled his rage more, causing Jimin to curl up into a ball behind the younger members, but this time, Hoseok wasn't there to comfort him.</p><p>"Yoongi, please, you can't be serious. I mean." He ran his hands roughly through his hair, eyes scanning the room. Everyone avoided eye contact with him, solemn looks on their faces and lips strewn into thin lines. </p><p>"I mean, you heard my other proposal, Joon. This one is the only alternative I can think of." Yoongi gave Namjoon The Face™, the one he used when he knew that the other boy would understand. Namjoon was about to, hesitantly, agree when Hoseok beat him to it. "I think you guys should. I mean. What do you have to lose?"</p><p>If Namjoon hadn't been red in the face before, he definitely was now. Frustrated and fuming that nobody was listening to him, he walked out of the room in a huff, mumbling, “<em> what do we have to lose? Oh, nothing. Just </em> <b> <em>you.”</em> </b> Jin tsked at his behaviour but otherwise didn't move an inch, unfazed at his sudden outbursts. Yoongi moved closer to Hoseok on the floor before he spoke up. "Hobi, are you sure? Like, really <em> really </em>sure? We might have to do some.. Unethical things."</p><p>"Hyung," the younger boy reached out in front of him, waiting for Yoongi's hand, and despite his better judgment telling him no, the truth is that Yoongi was always <em>too fond, too soft </em>for Hoseok. He grabbed the boy's hand with both of his own. "Do whatever you have to. And when you find other survivors, you tell them what you find. Doing this could help people in the future. I want to be useful. At least once."</p><p>"Okay, Hobi. If that's what you want." Yoongi sniffled. </p><p>"Hyung, are you crying?"</p><p>"What? No. Shut up, Jeongguk, or I'll beat your ass." Yoongi scolded with a playful tone, voice choked up. The youngest just laughed, Taehyung and Jimin encouraging him with wide smiles. The suffocating air had dissipated, thankfully and everyone seemed to breathe a little easier now. But the danger was far from over because now they needed to do something about their ticking time-bomb of a friend on the floor.</p><p>"Alright, guys. So? I need suggestions then. How should we go about all of this?" Yoongi looked around the room, the younger boys all stared at the floor while Jin stared straight at him. After a few silent minutes, Jimin mused an answer.</p><p>"Uh, well. Obviously, we should do something about his defenses. Take away his knife and his gun. Maybe trim his nails?"</p><p>The group nodded and hummed, thinking about it. "What about his mouth?" Taehyung looked to Hoseok sitting quietly in the corner, legs crossed and waiting. "What if he has a fit or something and tries to bite one of us?"</p><p>"There's always duct tape."</p><p>"No, no! You need a muzzle." Jeongguk added.</p><p>"Wha- Are you guys hearing yourselves? Duct tape? A muzzle??"</p><p>"No. A muzzle would probably be the best option."</p><p>All heads whipped to Hoseok. Innocently staring into nothing at the wall, he blinked. "What? I can feel you guys looking at me. If I had a muzzle, I couldn't bite you, and it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as duct tape would. Especially if I had to take it off frequently, you know? Also, a collar would be helpful, too."</p><p>"And what? Are you saying we need to find and raid a pet store now?"</p><p>Taehyung opened his mouth but was interrupted by Jimin. "I swear to god, Tae, if you say <em> anything </em> even <em> remotely </em>kinky, I'll kill you myself." The younger boy stayed silent.</p><p>"No, not necessarily. For now, we could use a belt, or a rope or something to tie me down-"</p><p>"Tae, stop laughing."</p><p>"-And something to put over my mouth that isn't tape. Not too hard, is it?"</p><p>“Sounds doable, at least. I guess all we have to do now is find the right supplies. Everyone, go through your things and meet back here in ten minutes.” Everyone nodded and disbanded right as Namjoon walked back in. Nobody told him what was going on, so Hoseok tried to console him without giving away their plan. </p><p>“Sit with me, Joonie? Like old times sake?” The two boys smiled widely, dimples showing on both of their faces. When offered Hoseok’s hand, Namjoon took it and sat down cross-legged next to him as Hoseok began to talk about their younger days back in training at camp. When nobody wanted Hoseok on their team, Namjoon chose him every time. And when Namjoon needed help, Hoseok was always there. They talked the whole ten minutes, making it feel like a second before everyone came back into the room. </p><p>When several boys returned holding items like rope, duct tape, and a chain, Namjoon thinks he had every right to be confused and angry. Again. “What is all this? What are you guys doing?” Namjoon shot up as his face began to turn red, nostrils flaring. </p><p>“Joonie, don’t. It was my idea.” The younger boy turned slowly on his heels towards Hoseok, mouth agape, like a fish, although the older boy couldn’t see it. “What.. Do you mean <em> your idea </em>?” </p><p>It took several minutes of painstaking explanations and lots of yelling from the group as a whole, but now everything was said and done. Namjoon was in the corner because he was the 'only one’ that thought this plan was inhumane and dangerous, but he didn’t want Hoseok, <em> his friend </em>to be killed as the other option. So he sat and watched as the others pulled him to his feet, wrists, and ankles bound in rope, a chain around his neck as Hoseok was hauled to a small spare room to be locked and bound in until they could leave for supplies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Night had fallen, and everyone had simply passed out in a group huddle on the floor. Blankets and pillows were strewn across the ground, loose limbs and hair sprawled out. Chains clashed with the ground from the other room, causing Jeongguk to sit up. Taehyung and Jimin stirred slightly from where they had thrown themselves over and across the younger boy’s body. Knowing they were heavy sleepers, Jeongguk managed to slip away from their searching hands and into the small bedroom. </p><p>Opening the door, Jeongguk should have known what he was going to be met with, but for some reason, he just couldn't picture his friend, the one that helped him get over his first heartbreak, the one who taught him to be strong and be brave, to be sitting in a dark corner of a stranger's house, <em> dying. </em> Chained to the wall by his neck like a dog, his wrists were red from the ropes. His head was down, the makeshift gag in his mouth disappearing in the shadows.</p><p><em> Maybe he was sleeping? </em>That would be the logical answer, anyway. God knows what time it is right now. Why was he even in here? He's being weird and creepy and-</p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?"</p><p>"Uh," Jeongguk could hear the fear in Hoseok's voice. He can't even begin to imagine how terrifying it must be to have been bitten, let alone by yourself in a room while you are utterly defenseless. "Yeah, it's just Jeongguk. Sorry for startling you."</p><p>"Gguk? Can't sleep?" Jeongguk realizes this is the first conversation the two have had since he blatantly accused Hoseok of harming Taehyung, of him being a brat towards his hyung and now he's gonna..</p><p>"Gguk? You there?" The words weren't forming in his brain, his mouth wasn't working in order to respond to Hoseok, and when he tried, all that came out was a choked, "'M s-sorry, hyung."</p><p>Chained rattled, iron pressing into flesh as Hoseok tried to stand, tried to reach Jeongguk to comfort him but he couldn't. "Gguk." He reached a hand out to the younger boy, hopeful but knowing full well this was a risk they shouldn't be taking. When Hoseok felt a cheek press into his palm, tears flowing over his thumb, his heart sank. "Oh, no. Gguk, don't cry."</p><p>A larger hand enveloped his own, his cheek pressing into his palm with more force. A hiccup, a sob. "I'm sorry I was such a, a jerk to you. You know I didn't mean-"</p><p>"I know. It's okay." Hoseok tried to move against the chains again, causing more noise in the silence. This had been his mistake, because a few seconds later, Yoongi came in.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Why are you awake?"</p><p>Jeongguk turned around to face the older boy. Yoongi's fear and anger at the youngest's disregard for the rules, and his and the others' safety slightly faltering upon seeing the tear streaks on his cheeks, his lips quivering. "Sorry, hyung. Couldn't sleep, leaving now."</p><p>Jeongguk shuffled past him in haste, leaving him alone with Hoseok. Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing harshly at his eyes. "What was that all about, Hobi?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Min. The kid's having a tough time. That's all." Yoongi stared at him for a second. He crossed his arms as he strode his way across the room. Yoongi stood there for a second as he heard Jeongguk shuffle back into the living room and plop back down next to Taehyung and Jimin, and only when the silence settled again, did he speak.</p><p>"Hm. Yeah, maybe you're right but.." Yoongi sighed. "Just.. I’m sorry about him, and I’m sorry for intruding. Goodnight, Seok. I'll send someone in to check on you in the morning."</p><p>"Okay. Goodnight, Yoongi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some excruciating seconds later, and Yoongi broke, his voice flooding the channel. "Who is it that I'm speaking to? And how do I know that you aren't lying to me?"</p><p>"My name is Chris. And please, you have to trust me."</p><p>"Yeah, I definitely trust you now. Thanks."</p><p>"Look. I understand this isn't ideal. But I heard you talking to your friends, and I know that we have room here and that we can help. Now, please, your name?"</p><p>"Min Yoongi."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Yoongi. How many of you are there?"</p><p>Yoongi looked back at Jeongguk, big doe-eyes staring back at him, fear and confusion evident on his dirt-covered face. He knew the whole group could hear this conversation, and he knew that since he was the leader and was in charge that he would have to be the one to make this decision, but for once, he just wishes he could let someone else choose for him.</p><p>"Seven. There's seven of us."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of short, I apologize! Hope you enjoy anyway! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Yoongi had sent Jimin to retrieve Hoseok and bring him down for "breakfast." A meal of canned fruit and some granola bars that they had found lying around. It was some of the only food that wasn't expired or stale, so to them, this was truly a treat.</p><p>After they ate and woke up a little bit more, the group broke off into pairs - excluding Hoseok, of course - and began to search for survivors, supplies, or infected to get rid of. Whichever came first. Each pair had a weapon or two, either a knife or a gun, and a walkie. Having not heard anything from anyone outside of each other for more than a week, you could say that they were a little more than suspicious when an unfamiliar voice broke the silence. Screeching and screaming came in through the static, the radio making horrific noises causing the boys to scream and cover their ears. The chaos went on for another minute or so, but Jin was the first one to talk once it had stopped. "Okay, what the hell was that?"</p><p>Jimin clung to Jin's shoulder in fear as Yoongi's response climbed its way through the static. "I have no clue. And I don't really want to find out, either." Yoongi looked back towards Jeongguk, nodding his head in a silent 'you good?' and he responded by a shaking nod back. Yoongi pulled the radio to his lips again. "Hoseok, you all good?"</p><p>"Yeah, hyung. All good over here, but please hurry back."</p><p>"Will do. Joon, Tae. Do you guys copy?"</p><p>"Yeah, we copy."</p><p>"Good. All of you, head back to base. We'll refocus ourselves and get back out."</p><p>"Got it. Headed that way now."</p><p>As Yoongi secured all of his and Jeongguk's belongings back onto their backs, the unfamiliar voice from earlier came back. "Hello? Are you guys still there?"</p><p>Yoongi and Jeongguk didn't move, and he's assuming the others had heard him, as well, but couldn't tell because nobody responded to the man for several minutes. He called out again, more stern this time. "Look, I heard all of you on this station not ten minutes ago. Please respond. How many of you are there?"</p><p>No response. The man did not let up. "I will ask one more time. I have a safe haven up north. There are a few dozen survivors up here. We have plenty of food. And medicines. Now, how many of you are there? Over."</p><p>Some excruciating seconds later, and Yoongi broke, his voice flooding the channel. "Who is it that I'm speaking to? And how do I know that you aren't lying to me?"</p><p>"My name is Chris. And please, you have to trust me."</p><p>"Yeah, I <em> definitely </em>trust you now. Thanks."</p><p>"Look. I understand this isn't ideal. But I heard you talking to your friends, and I know that we have room here and that we can help. Now, please, your name?"</p><p>"Min Yoongi."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Yoongi. How many of you are there?"</p><p>Yoongi looked back at Jeongguk, big doe-eyes staring back at him, fear and confusion evident on his dirt-covered face. He knew the whole group could hear this conversation, and he knew that since he was the leader and was in charge that he would have to be the one to make this decision, but for once, he just wishes he could let someone else choose for him.</p><p>"Seven. There's seven of us."</p><p>"Good. Now, what is your location? Or do you need some more reassurance?"</p><p>"Reassurance is nice, but not necessary. Where are we headed?"</p><p>Yoongi had talked to Chris for about ten more minutes, trying to devise the fastest route to the haven. Once they had come to an agreement, Yoongi told Chris to give him at least a day to get there, which Chris started to question, but was swiftly cut off by Jin.</p><p>"Sorry, Chris. You want us to trust you, but you gotta trust us now, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, yeah. See you guys then."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at camp, Yoongi has Namjoon and Jin help him gather everything and shove as much of it as they can into their bags. If this 'safe haven' is real, they weren't going to come back here, that's for sure. Digging into some more rations before the trip, the boys all sit around a little fire while they eat and rest up the best that they can.</p><p>"You sure about this, hyung?" Jimin looks up from what is supposed to be a meat of some kind, eyes flicking back and forth between him and the fire in front of him.</p><p>"No, Jimin, I'm not. But I think that we should try. I mean, what have we got to lose?" Yoongi took a spoonful of his 'dessert.'</p><p>"But.. Our base fell to disease and-"</p><p>"Jimin, please. Don't worry. I think it will be okay." Namjoon spoke as Taehyung looked over at him, arms open, which Jimin gratefully leaped into immediately, forgetting about the bandaged wound on Taehyung's torso. The younger boy winced, trying not to let Jimin hear, but he was caught and with the can of meat wobbling sadly in his hands, Jimin apologized profusely as he scooted in close to Taehyung's side instead as he tried to finish eating. Yoongi looked around the fire at all his friends. Jin and Namjoon sharing one fork, Jeongguk watching Hoseok stare blankly at the fire from afar, and of course, Tae holding Jimin.</p><p><em> Please. </em> Yoongi thought to himself. He looked up to the sky, a wispy cloud overhead as he closed his eyes. <em> Whoever is listening, please let my boys be okay. Let them be safe. </em></p><p>Yoongi feels a hand on his shoulder and opens his eyes to see Jeongguk looking at him with a worried expression on his face. Yoongi just shakes his head and lays his hand on top of Jeongguk's. The younger doesn't seem convinced, but nods nonetheless and goes back to eating. After a few more minutes of small talk and bad jokes to try and lighten the mood, Yoongi calls it and everyone grabs their things. "First, let's do a quick change of bandages and clothes and whatever else you need to do. Leave whatever you don't want or need behind."</p><p>Everyone murmured and began to get situated. With the help of Jin and Jimin, Yoongi changed the bandage and gauze on his calf, wincing ever so slightly. They moved on to Taehyung and lifted his shirt to find he desperately needed a new dressing. Swiftly changing it, they also found out that while he hurt a lot, Tae's wound wasn't as bad as they originally thought. Lastly, they moved over to Hoseok. Turning to face Yoongi, the duo waited for his word before changing anything. When Yoongi nodded that it was okay, they proceeded.</p><p>They changed Hoseok's dressing on his hand first, before swapping out his matted cotton gloves with leather to prevent clawing himself or the others. Moving on to his forearm, they changed it quickly before pulling his sleeves down and taped them to his wrists before binding him with rope. All the while, neither boy said a word about the blackening of Hoseok's skin, or the bulging of his veins, or the flesh that peeled away with the tape and bandages as they replaced them with new ones. Yoongi almost didn't notice the sad glance that Jin gave Jimin as they tied him back up, chains hooked to the collar around his neck and wrists.</p><p>Looking the boy up and down, Jin nodded. Jimin motioned silently to his mouth, but Jin shrugged. The gag could wait. Hoseok seemed passive enough for now. Plus, he could still talk and how could he communicate if there was something shoved in between his jaws? "Okay, hyung. I think we're all done now."</p><p>"Good. Let's go. I think we've wasted too much daylight as it is."</p><p>The walk, of course, is hell. With one person's leg injured, one's torso wounded, and one currently fighting a losing battle with a blood disease, Yoongi figures he should have told Chris two days instead of one to get to the safe haven. It's been around six hours and everyone was hobbling along, feet dragging in the dirt and sounding quite like the infected themselves until chains clashed and a body fell to the ground. Turning around, Hoseok sat on his knees, face scrunched up in pain as his cheeks reddened and the blackness in his blood started to creep up his neck, just barely reaching his jawline.</p><p>"Guys. I do- I don't think I can walk anymore."</p><p>"That's okay, Hobi. I got you." Yoongi came over and used their makeshift stretcher and carefully laid Hoseok down. Strapping it to himself, Namjoon stepped in and stopped him. "Hyung, you can't pull him. At least not alone. You can barely walk by yourself."</p><p>"It's okay, Joon. I can do it."</p><p>"Sir, please."</p><p>"Namjoon." Yoongi gave Namjoon his stern face. But of course-</p><p>"Yoongi." Namjoon refused to let him go down this easily. "Please. Let me help you." Yoongi searched Namjoon's eyes, who never once wavered and stayed as steady and calm and sure of himself as they always had. Yoongi sighed and handed Joon one of the ropes.</p><p>"Thanks." Namjoon shouldered the rope and let up a small smile. Shrugging, he motioned forwards. Yoongi smiled back, and the group trudged on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What? You trust me without having a couple guns attached to your hip?"<br/>"I take precautions, that's all. Now, are you done? Can we talk?"<br/>"Sure, let's talk."<br/>"Great. How long has he been sick?" Yoongi looked down at the ground, kicking away a twig before answering the question.<br/>"About six days."<br/>"Hm." Chris looked over to Hoseok, who sat facing the trees in the darkness. "How 'bout you go and retrieve him, and I can examine him in the light?"<br/>"I don't think that's a good idea."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, guys. After two years (more or less), my life going to complete shambles and the world literally falling apart at the seams, we're done. I'm finished. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I did a good enough job. Thank you for reading my work(s) and for supporting me. I know I've said all of this before, but. I'm truly honoured. Even if only one person had read this, I would be happy. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen, meaning any form of light could be seen for miles, so when Jeongguk had shouted about "a light! I see a light up ahead!", the boys couldn't believe that he was right. They had either made a great time getting to the haven, or it wasn't nearly as far as they had thought it to be. With the large iron doors (barely) insight, the group gathered as much strength as their sore, bloody bodies could muster and hurried. Jeongguk got too excited and sprinted ahead of them, failing to notice the haven's traps that lay just outside to catch stray infected.</p><p>It was almost slow motion, watching Jeongguk trip over the wire between two trees, his ankle getting snagged into a mess of rope. The whole thing was connected somehow to a net full of cans, rattling, and waking up any infected nearby. Groans and whines came from all around them, shadows moving in towards them, moving towards a caught Jeongguk. Jimin and Jin took off to try and free Jeongguk, but that left Yoongi and Namjoon with two boys, both injured and impaired, to try and catch up to the others and defend at the same time.</p><p>The infected were fast approaching the three struggling in the net, cans rattling like a death song in the dark. Yoongi watched in horror as a horde ran straight for them, and like a coward, he did <em> nothing. </em> <b> <em>Again.</em> </b></p><p>Just as they were about to make contact, someone yelled from above and gunfire broke out. Bullets ricocheted this way and that, and just as fast as the infected had appeared, they were bleeding out on the ground beneath them. Whipping his head to his friends, they were alive and in one piece. <em> Unharmed. </em>High above the iron door stood about twenty men of varying ages, each with assault rifles in hand. Huh. Just then, the huge doors opened, light bleeding out into the trees. Jin and Jimin quickly finished cutting the ropes around Jeongguk's ankles and helped him stand. A man about their age stepped out into the night, just barely crossing the threshold.</p><p>"Yoongi and friends, I'm assuming?"</p><p>Yoongi and Namjoon approached the three boys from behind as Jeongguk, Jin, and Jimin leapt back until Yoongi was the one in-sight. "Yes. Uhh, thank you for- for that."</p><p>The man nodded. "Of course. We haven't had an infected trip that in a while, so I only figured that it was our new guests that got tangled up. My apologies, by the way." He bowed slightly, hand pressed to his chest. "Oh, sorry. I'm Chris, the leader." The man held out his hand, the distance only now acknowledged by Yoongi and the others. Handing Jin the rope to Hoseok's stretcher, he made his way ten feet or so to the other. Shaking Yoongi's hand, Chris spoke up again. "I believe an introduction is in order, eh?"</p><p>"Yes, uh.." Yoongi turned to his group to begin naming them off when two men came to stand on either side of Chris, rifles glistening. Temporarily stunned by fear, Yoongi composed himself and cleared his throat. "Right, so, uh. That's Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin, Jeongguk, and Taehyung. And-"</p><p>"You said there were seven of you?"</p><p>"Yes, Hoseok. He's on a makeshift stretcher behind-"</p><p>"Yoongi. Is he infected?"</p><p>When Yoongi hesitated, the two men beside Chris pulled their guns up, one to face Yoongi, and one pointed at his friends. Chris waited for a few more seconds before asking again.</p><p>"Yoongi. Is Hoseok sick?"</p><p>"Yes." Yoongi could hear Jin and Namjoon suck in a breath. Jimin whimpered as Taehyung held him, shifting their combined weights along with Jeongguk in between Hoseok and the line of fire.</p><p>"Yoongi, you know I can't let him in. I have families inside. I can't risk it."</p><p>"But you said you had medicine! You said you could help us!" Jimin wailed from beside Taehyung, who shoved his face back into his chest, silencing any more outbursts.</p><p>"You're right. We do have medicine. I suppose that we should give him a chance, huh? Changbin, keep an eye on this one. Minho, escort the others inside please."</p><p>One of the guys stepped out into the dark and gently at first, tried to coax the boys away from Hoseok, but when they wouldn't budge, he held the barrel to their backs until they moved. Herding them in like sheep, Minho led the boys away. Yoongi caught one last look at Jimin as they rounded the corner and out of his sight. "Don't worry. Minho is taking them to their rooms and getting them settled in. Which I could do for you, as well, if you'll let me."</p><p>"Let me see the medicine first, Chris." Chris sighed but motioned for his friend to come close. He whispered something in his ear and then sent him away. "Changbin will be back with your medicine in a moment. In the meantime, let's talk."</p><p>"What? You trust me without having a couple guns attached to your hip?"</p><p>"I take precautions, that's all. Now, are you done? Can we talk?"</p><p>"Sure, let's talk."</p><p>"Great. How long has he been sick?" Yoongi looked down at the ground, kicking away a twig before answering the question.</p><p>"About six days."</p><p>"Hm." Chris looked over to Hoseok, who sat facing the trees in the darkness. "How 'bout you go and retrieve him, and I can examine him in the light?"</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>"Yoongi, if you won't even let me look at him, what good do you think the medicine will be?"</p><p>Yoongi sighed and made his way over to Hoseok. Walking in front of him, it was hard to see him properly with how the light cast from the door, yet somehow, even in the dark, Yoongi could make out the harsh red lines and the stark contrast of black underneath his skin. He could feel his throat closing up, eyes welling with tears. "H-Hobi?"</p><p>"Yes, Yoongi?" Hoseok looked towards him, eyes distance. The ocean of milky white mocking him, telling him how much of a failure he is, how this is all his fault.</p><p>"We're gonna try some medicine on you, okay? I-I don't know if it'll even work, but.." Yoongi choked, falling to his knees. His hands brushed over Hoseok's leg for a second. The younger jumped but laid his gloved hand on Yoongi's thigh. "I-I gotta take you over there and have him  look at you but-"</p><p>"It's okay, hyung. Don't cry. Let's go." Hoseok held out his hand for Yoongi to take. Wiping his face, Yoongi took his hand and helped him stand on unsteady legs. But as soon as Hoseok turned to face the light, and Yoongi looked up, Changbin <em> had </em>come back with the medicine, but there were three more boys staring down a barrel at them.</p><p>"It's okay, Yoongi. They won't shoot <em> you </em>." He scoffed bitterly, swallowed the urge for a snide remark, and walked Hoseok towards the door anyway. Each step took too long, each second felt like a year. Each breathe taunting him. When they approached Chris, he held up his hand. "That's close enough. Not another step." Yoongi nodded as Changbin handed him a syringe and a bottle. The group of boys watched as Yoongi filled it and injected it into Hoseok's arm. The boy winced a bit, closing his eyes but other than that, not reacting.</p><p>A minute ticked by, and then ten. The group of boys stood around and waited for <em> something </em>to happen, and Yoongi was getting discouraged until Hoseok fell to his knees and then rolled onto his back. Caterwauling and crying, Hoseok reached up to Yoongi, and around him, and every which way to try and get the burning to stop. "Yoongi, please! I-It really hurts. Help me. You gotta-"</p><p>His screams were only causing more issues as wailing came from the trees again. Infected. Great. "What did you make me give him?"</p><p>"I gave you what he asked. I guess he was too far along to-" Yoongi lunged at Chris, punching him in the jaw. Arms were immediately on his shoulders and sides and legs as he was thrown to the ground outside the door next to Hoseok. Taking a second to regain himself, Yoongi watched as Hoseok writhed and squirmed, the black veins progressing rapidly upwards, over his jaw and to his eyes. His lips turned blue and his nose started to bleed. Yoongi had a feeling about this that he didn't like. This was it.</p><p>He was going to lose Hoseok.</p><p>The world spun and swirled around him, his breathing still shaky, ribs hurt. The faint sounds of infected fast gaining on them made it to his brain, along with Hoseok next to him, screaming. He watched his vision fade in and out as Jimin and Jeongguk tried to break free from inside the haven to get to them. He couldn't hear their voices, but they were crying and screaming and fighting so, so hard. Lights flashed and people were shouting and suddenly, everything returned to him all at once. Gunfire, limp bodies falling to the ground around them. Changbin and Minho struggled to hold back Jimin and Jeongguk, followed by Jin and Namjoon. Five more men he didn't recognize had the door covered, bullet casings littering the dirt. "H-hyu-"</p><p>"Hobi?" Yoongi flipped over onto his stomach and watched miserably as Hoseok began coughing and choking on his own blood. "P-plea.. Please go. I want-t you to go. Please."</p><p>"I can't leave you here. I can't let you die, Hoseok. No."</p><p>"Yoongi. Please." The gunfire had stopped, but all Yoongi could hear was his heart throbbing in his throat and Hoseok's wheezy voice. "Go. I-I need you t-to go."</p><p>Yoongi could only sob and reach out to him. His hands cradled either side of his face, tears streaming down both boys' faces but the moment was cut short by Yoongi's body being lifted up and away from him. "No! Put me down! I'm not done! I can't leave him to die! Stop!"</p><p>Jimin, Jeongguk, Jin, and Namjoon watched on with tears on their cheeks as their leader, the one who never cried and was always so stoic and put together, broke. Chris motioned for the two boys to put him down and Yoongi fell to his knees. "Please, you gotta let him in!"</p><p>"Yoongi, you know I can't do that. I have a family that I'm supposed to protect."</p><p>"And I'm trying to protect mine! I-I.." Chris watched silently as Yoongi came to terms with what had to happen. Nobody stopped him as he crawled back out to Hoseok on his hands and knees, snot running down his face and hiccuping.</p><p>"Hoseok, I am.. I am so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed you!" Yoongi wailed into the void, and when Hoseok didn't respond, he cried even harder. His hair stood up on end, but he was too heartbroken to notice or care. His best friend was dead. The two men from earlier came back and lifted him up to his feet and began to drag Yoongi back to the door when Hoseok looked up. For a second, it <em> almost </em>seemed like Hoseok, but.. It wasn't.</p><p>"Seal the doors. Hyunjin, you know what to do." Chris gave his final orders as he walked away. The younger boy with the rifle nodded as the older one shoved everyone back. But Yoongi wasn't going to make this easy on them, that's for sure. Pushing back with all the might his frail little body could handle, he shouted one last time.</p><p>"Hobi! I don't know if you can hear me- I love you! I love you s-so much!"</p><p>Hoseok's tired expression found Yoongi's gaze before he was shoved down by Hyunjin's boot heel. He gave a small smile in his direction and closed his eyes. Yoongi watched as Hoseok mouthed the words 'I love you, too.' before his body was shifted to shield everyone's view out the door. The last thing he saw was the glint of the rifle aimed at Hoseok's head. He had finally found his peace, he can finally rest.</p><p>A lone gunshot rang out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been toying around with the idea of an epilogue, but I kind of like how I ended it. Any additional thoughts or opinions on the matter are always appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>